Breaking the Habit
by angyxoxo
Summary: It has been two years since Rogue and Remy left the Institute, but they are forced to return as one of them loses control of their powers. Hint: It's not Rogue. Sequel to Somewhere I Belong, but could be read without reading the first story
1. Incidents

- Y'all know the dilly yo that I don't own Marvel or these characters no matter how hard I wish on that shining star… figures that wishes don't come true… blah blah blah

**Author's Note:** Well, this is the sequel to **Somewhere I Belong.** There's not much y'all need to know just yet, and this is more of a prologue than anything else. But, this story is definitely going to be one hell of a ride and is probably the most developed of all my stories. So, please, read, enjoy, and review everyone! –_muah!_

**Breaking The Habit**

The tantalizing aroma of bacon, eggs and fresh coffee filled the air as he tried hard to resist it. The bed was too comfortable and cozy to get off of despite even the fact that she wasn't in his arms at the present morning. Though, there was another point as well – it was morning, and mornings were meant to be slept through. The silly concept of breakfast was a new idea that she had taken up on lately, but he had opposed it. He was a night owl and she was too, no matter how hard she tried to deny it. Lately, however, she had been quite successful at denouncing the living of the night and joining the rest of the human population with the waking in the morning. But, damn it; she was not going to convert him. He was intent on staying in bed, no matter how scrumptious her eggs were, or how crispy though strips of bacon were, or how soothing that cup of coffee was… oh, who was he kidding?

                He kicked off the covers grudgingly and reached for his boxer shorts that were lying on the middle of the floor. A quick glance at them and noticing that they were covered with pink and red hearts, he remembered why he had taken them off in the first place. Though of course, there were other reasons why he took them off besides the sheer grotesque look of them. Glaring at the hideous boxers, he picked them and pulled them on reluctantly. Damn her for tricking him with food, he cursed silently as he headed towards the bathroom.

                Turning on the water, he splashed his face with a handful of water. Grabbing her toothbrush, he squeezed toothpaste onto it and proceeded to brush his teeth and rid of his awful breath. He grinned into the mirror as he brushed, feeling a tad satisfied with the fact that he was getting his revenge by using her toothbrush. He often used her toothbrush without her knowledge. Sometimes it was because he wanted to spite her when they had an argument the previous night; other times because he knew she used his razor to shave her legs; but most of the time, it was just because he found it funny every single time she would complain about how her toothbrush always wore out so much faster than his did.

                 Rinsing the brush of the paste residue, he placed the brush next to his rarely used one and looked in the mirror. While he stared at his handsome reflection, he couldn't help but practice a few smiles. There was the lop-sided smile he used whenever he needed to ask for forgiveness because of something stupid he did or said. There was his patented smirk he used whenever he was imagining or implying a suggestive activity. There was the coy grin he put on whenever he wanted her to do a particular _favour._ Most of the time, it took more than a smile to get her to comply. Usually, he had to add in dinner, flowers, chocolates and comply with whatever she wanted first, but he figured with enough practice, the smile itself would eventually do the trick.

                One more second and one final smile, he walked out of the bathroom and headed towards the breakfast that was waiting for him. As soon as he caught sight of the delectable plate of food before him, he seated himself down, picked up his fork and was ready to scoff down the food when he noticed that she had arranged the bacon and eggs into a happy face. He couldn't help but smile at her gesture as he made a mental note to personally thank her later.

                When the food had been devoured, he picked up his cup of coffee and headed towards the futon situated in their tiny living room. He plopped down on it and turned on the television while sipping his coffee slowly. There were reports after reports of mutant disturbances – so much so that he had to turn off the television. He always hated the news, especially in the morning when that was all that was on – well, that and Barney but there was no way he was going to spend the morning watching some overgrown purple dinosaur who probably needed to be high all the time in order to sing those awful sugary songs.

                He downed the last bit of his black coffee and set it on their small wooden round table. Now, with a hearty breakfast in him, he leaned back down onto the futon and closed his eyes while pondering what he should do with his day. She wasn't going to be home from work until five in the morning, and he didn't have any jobs to do that day since he had been taking some time off from 'work' due to the massive inflow of money he had managed to achieve from his last heist. Perhaps, he could go visit her at work but decided against it because she usually hated when he did. He was always a distraction, and could never keep his hands to himself when she was dressed in that cute waitress uniform. Another option was robbing Warren Worthington of some precious jewel or other. It didn't really matter what he stole, he was more interested in what new security system Warren had set up and how easy it would be to break through it. Warren was always an easy one to take from, he thought and smiled contentedly.

                While weighing the different options in his mind, he picked up a cushion off the floor. An odd warm feeling was emanating from the cushion as he flashed opened his eyes and realized that he was charging the cushion involuntarily. He immediately threw the cushion up in the air where it exploded and loads of pieces of foam and fabric were scattered all over the living room. He stared down at his hands and shook it out while he stared at the mess before him. He hadn't meant to charge the cushion, it just happened. But then, it could only mean one thing… yet, he had that fixed a long time ago. He had mastered his powers for years now. He probably did mean to charge the cushion without even realizing it; he concluded and began to pick up the pieces of the exploded pillow.

                Picking each piece up was beginning to become inefficient, and he realized that it would be best if he got the vacuum cleaner out. He reached for his empty mug and headed towards the kitchen where the vacuum cleaner was kept in a small closet there. However, as he walked towards the kitchen, the same odd warm feeling was emanating from the cup as well, and sure enough, when he looked down, he saw that he was charging the mug up as well. He quickly threw the cup into the air and ducked while the mug exploded into hundreds of shards of ceramic.

                While getting up back onto his feet, he noticed that his left bicep had been cut as well as his right knee. Nervous and somewhat terrified of what had just happened, he didn't dare touch another item as he headed straight to the showers. He didn't know what to think of his sudden lapse of control, but all he did know was that he needed a shower, if not anything but to bring back some sort of reassurance to him.

-xoxo-

                The door opened slowly as she untied her ponytail. She walked through the front door and kicked off her shoes. Work had been busy that day, but the diner was always busy on Saturdays. In actuality, she preferred working when it was busy since that meant more tips for her. She shook out her long wavy hair and brushed a hand through it. As her fingers ran through her hair to the tips of it, she brought it up to look at a few split ends. A haircut was definitely needed and she was tempted to chop most of her hair off, but Remy wanted her to keep it long. Despite her own wishes, she kept her hair long for him. She figured it was a small price to pay if it meant that she wouldn't ever have to do the dishes, since that was the bargain she dealt with him.

                Placing her bag and jacket on the hangers next to the door, she walked through the kitchen and noticed that the breakfast plate she left out for Remy was completely cleared. But, the dish was still sitting on the table and the lights weren't turned on, neither were they turned on in the living room. Becoming a bit worried, she hurried towards the bedroom and opened it. A sigh of relief left her cherry lips as she saw Remy asleep in bed and dressed in nothing but the pink and red hearts boxers she bought for him as a joke for Valentine's Day the previous year.

                Leaning against the doorway while watching her Cajun lover sleep, her lips curled up in a devious smile as she stripped herself of her uniform to reveal her red lace undergarments. Tip-toeing across the cold hardwood floors, she gently laid down next to him so that they were facing each other. With the tips of her fingers, she softly brushed back a few of his auburn locks and kissed him tenderly on the nose. His eyes flashed opened and he grinned dopily. "Home already, chere?"

                "Mmmhmm… and ah see that ya still in the same position ah left ya… oh… eight hours ago." She pointed out.

                "Not true, chere. Remy's not butt naked anymore." He replied smugly.

                "Ain't that a shame, Swamp rat?" She commented.

                "Is it now, chere? Does my Roguey wanna have her wicked way wit' dis Cajun?" He drawled huskily.

                "Well, now that ya suggested it…" She began and moved closer to him so that their body was pressed against each other while running her fingers through his hair and she was a breath away from kissing him. "Actually, Ah don't think ah wanna anymore." She said unexpectedly and pulled away from him. She didn't get very far though as he grabbed her in his arms while she giggled wildly.

                "Oh no y' don't. Y' ain't playing dis Cajun like dat. Y're not allowed t'get dis Cajun all excited only t'tease him!" He said as he held her with one arm and tickled her with his other hand.

                "Remy… stop…Remy… sorry! Okay…ah'll…Remy!" She squealed between her fits of laughter while he continued to tickle her viciously.

                 "Remy… okay! Ah'll… ya can… ah'll do anything! Just stop!" She shrieked as she struggled to get out of his arms and away from his tickling hand.

                "Anything?" He queried while he continued to tickle her.

                "Anything!" She squealed while laughing. Immediately, he stopped and secured her in his arms so that they were facing each other. Giving him an apprehensive glare, she asked, "So, what is it do y' want Swamp Rat?"

                "Chere, don't give me dat look. You enjoy it as much as I do." He said and his patented grin appeared.

                "Remy, ah told ya ah ain't ever gonna…" She stopped mid-sentence as he interrupted her with a deep long probing kiss. After a few moments, they finally broke apart from each other as they tried to catch their breaths.

                "I just wanted a kiss, chere… dat's all. What did y' think I wanted?" He replied with a mischievous look in his devilish eyes. 

                She looked at him with suspicion since she knew that that wasn't what he was going to ask for, but then blushed slightly as she realized that perhaps she was wrong and had jumped to the wrong conclusion. He picked up on this as he taunted in a teasing voice, "Ma cherie's got a dirty mind…"

                "No, Ah don't!" She huffed, and her cheeks grew pinker since she was caught.

                "Not'ing t'be ashamed of, Roguey. Remy likes 'em dirty…" He commented and smirked arrogantly.

                "Hmph… 'Them', Cajun?" She questioned his choice of words and pouted.

                He chuckled at her jealous inquisition. "Sorry, chere. I meant my girl, or t'be more specific, my beautiful amazing green-eyed with skunk-like hair cherie." He corrected himself.

                "My hair ain't skunk-like. Ya know ah can always cut if all off…" She threatened emptily and continued to pout.

                "Dere's no pleasin' dis woman…" He mumbled playfully and proceeded to press his lips against hers for he was no longer in the mood to argue with her. Murmurs of ecstasy escaped the both of them as the kiss ran deeper and he turned her gently on her back while he positioned himself on top of her. One of his hands ran up and down her side as the other snaked behind her and started to unclasp her bra. He received a familiar yet odd warm feeling while he struggled with the clasp of her bra when he suddenly realized that he was charging it. He quickly pulled off of her and shouted, "Chere! Take it off!"

                She looked down and realizing that her bra was glowing an unusual crimson, she quickly obliged to Remy's demand, took it off swiftly and threw it across the room where it exploded with a loud 'BOOM'!

                While looking at her now dismantled bra, she adverted her gaze back to him and placed a hand on her hip. "Remy! What the hell was that?" She asked loudly.

                Shaking out of his own stunned reaction, he glanced at her and feigned a collected cool. "Just couldn't get ma cherie naked fast enough." He replied smoothly.

                Glaring at him while contemplating whether or not she should believe him, she finally rolled her eyes and accepted his explanation. "Did ya really have t'blow up my bra? It was one of my favorites." She stated.

                Feeling the control return to his hands, he edged closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Je suis desole, Rogue. How about Remy promises t'go underwear shopping wit' y' next time? Y' can buy as many as y' want… given dat y' give dis Cajun a good modeling show as well." He suggested as he placed his hands safely on her exposed back and farther up from her red lace underwear just in case he accidentally charged those up too.

                "It's gonna take more than a free shopping trip t'get ya out of this one." She pouted.

                "What else does my Roguey want dis Cajun t'do?" He queried with curiosity and an arched eyebrow.

                She bit her lips, brought his head down and whispered her request into his ears. As he listened to what she wanted, he grinned contentedly and picked her up and over his shoulders. She squealed with delight as he charged towards the bathroom where the shower was waiting for them while forgetting the unusual incidents of his day.

------------------------------------ 


	2. Explosions and Lies

- Y'all know the dilly yo that I don't own Marvel or these characters no matter how hard I wish on that shining star… figures that wishes don't come true… blah blah blah

**Author's Note:** Honestly, I've been listening to too much Queen lately. And I've been stressed out from work and the election that happened in Canada. I worked 16 hours at the poll booth that day… But, somehow I managed to write this chapter. I'm dead tired. Thanks to everyone who have taken an interest in this story. Very gracious of you all. The songs used in this story are not mine either. They belong to the people who own _Let's Stay Together _and _ Songbird. _Also, only edited once… so if there are mistakes, I'll fix 'em later. So, everyone read, enjoy, and review!

**Ish:** First reviewer, boy are you quick. Can guarantee you that the love won't be as sweet as the story progresses, but never fear the love will always be there. Still haven't gotten around to reading your new fic. Been busy with life… eww… don't you hate life…. But I'll get on it my dear, so expect a review in a few days! Much love always! **IceAngel46:** Thank you for reading most of my stories and reviewing when you can. Sorry, that you had to wait 'forever' for the sequel, but no more waiting eternity anymore, dude! Enjoy! **Epona04:** That was a good dose of romyness… though I doubt it'll last. You'll see what I mean! Thanks for the review! **Melancholic: **Yeah, Remy's lying through his teeth. What can y' do? Anywho, update your story. I wanna read more! **roguewanderer:** You're not a bad person at all. I mean, just because I don't have a life doesn't mean other people shouldn't either…lol. Anywho, glad to read your wacky reviews again. Thanks! **Queen of Gambitia/ Minion: **No, they're not married. You don't have to read **Somewhere I Belong**, but it'll help to understand some elements in the story especially for later on. But, you can read this as it is. Thanks for the review! **Flamming Fire Goddess:** Thanks for all those lovely words, my dear! Made me bubbly inside. Anywho, updated I did! Enjoy! **Evosmylife: **Well, Remy losing control… is going to be a big problem. I can guarantee that. And thanks for always being such a terrific reviewer! It's very awesome of you! A million chocolate kisses heading your way! **Star-of-Chaos:** I'm glad to see the sequel started too, though it makes me want to not finish my other stories. Oh well, what can I do, eh? **Just me:** Glad you're excited about the sequel because I am too. It's gonna be a long ride so hang on! **T.: **We'll learn the reason behind his lost of control soon enough… but probably not soon enough for you. :p **Aro:** Hot pockets are yummy. I'm glad you're in love and on the favorites list already… I'm flattered! Anywho, haven't found much time to finish **Changes** but I'm getting there. Oh yes, I'll finish it and start on choices by the end of this weekend. I'm determined so look for reviews my dear! **Deadhead89:** Already declaring it an excellent Romy? I'm flattered. Thank you. **TheRealMai:** I'm happy that you're wondering what's happening next. I kind of like your speculations… we'll see if you're right soon enough. **Episodic:** Wrote the next chapter… now, where's my treat? :P **Alyxandria:** Glad you're enjoying it, but if it's not too much trouble, can you update your story? I really want to find out what happens with Rogue and Remy… I mean, girl, it has been five months now! I'm getting impatient…. :P **enchantedlight:** Update I did. Enjoy! **RikaTabithaStarr:** He wants to keep it a secret because he's ashamed of it. Let's see how long it stays a secret. **Zaima:** Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. Enjoy, my dear! **Weapon X 61:** Okay, I'm going as fast as I can! Hope it's fast enough… though Pietro on skates seems pretty damn fast. **Peace215: **Yups, she's got long hair and the goth-make up is gone though I didn't cover that. But, we'll just assume it is. Umm… we'll see if Rogue's gonna be there for Remy and vice versa. And me, write an angsty fluffy romance story? I don't know if it's possible my dear… this story will definitely contain some of both… but more so angst than fluff but I'll work on it. And it has been two days since you review, so I fulfilled your desire! Yay for me and you. **Demiducky25:** Remy thinks that he could train Rogue like Pavlov's dogs… because sometimes the hottest men are egotistical idiots…lol. Glad you like the revenge mentality. That was probably one of my favorite moments in the last chapter as well. You'll enjoy the twist even more later… I can assure you of that! Thanks for reviewing!

On with the story…

**Breaking The Habit**

            The bottom of the window's frame landed ever so softly on the sill, as he turned around and leaned against the wall. The entire place was as black as the velvet sky minus the stars of course, and not an inch did he move. He knew that there had to be sensors all around the great hall but the key was to knowing where the sensors were actually located. Slowly and steadily, he reached into the inner pocket of his trench coat and produced a solution to his problem. With a quick click, flick and snap, all the sensors were now visible and they were a couple of feet off the floor, intersecting each other perpendicularly. Each square was about three feet by three feet, and he looked down and realized that he got extremely lucky being that he was standing in the middle of one the sensor divisions.

                A few strategic ideas came to mind as he contemplated his next move. He knew he had about fifteen minute to get the job done, but he was hoping to finish it in ten, being a perfectionist and all when it came to his craft. Swiftly, he took his folded Bo staff out of his pocket, twisted it open, and revealed a spear contained in the interior of it. Cautiously, he got down on his knees slowly as he placed the staff half a feet below the sensor. Holding the staff securely, he shot the spear across the hall and it punctured the wall while the hooks released and dug itself into the inner wall. There was a long rope that trailed behind it and was connected it to the Bo staff. Slithering slowly beneath the sensor with the top of his head facing the direction of his spear, he clung onto the still folded Bo staff and pressed a button, and within a few seconds, he was across the great hall and right where the spear was.

                Quickly taking the spear out of the hole in the wall, he stood up and right next to him was where it stood. The 17th century round-shaped 314.22 carats sapphire was sitting beautifully in its Italian crystal glass case. There was no mistake that this gem was worth more than most of the human population could make in an entire lifetime. And this gem was going to make him a very rich man, for the man enlisting his services was paying him a hefty sum that would undoubtedly have him living comfortably for the rest of his life.

                Taking out a small sharp instrument that could only be obtained on the black market, he made a cut on to the top of the Italian crystal case, the exact spot where the internal sensors of the display case did not hit. As beautiful of a display case it was, he knew that they all had the same security system; a very good system that would throw some of the best professionals off, but then again, Gambit was in a league of his own.

                With another suction cup type instrument that also was only available on the black market, he quickly removed the piece of crystal glass quickly and placed it in an inner pocket of his coat. The next step would be the tricky part, getting the sapphire out of the case. Positioning himself at the correct angle and steadying his hand containing a rock the exact weight of the sapphire, he reached in and made the switch swiftly. He pulled back his hand with the sapphire in hand now and once it was out of the display case, he knew he had exactly five minutes to get out of there. For every five minutes, the display case had special detectors to ensure that the sapphire was indeed there.

                Before sliding back down to the ground, he placed the precious jewel in a drawstring pouch and within a bag tied to his body. Within a few seconds he was back on the other side of the room and next to the window once more. With the window's alarm still deactivated, he lifted it open. But as he was about to release his hold on the now opened window, he felt the heat again. The same heat that he had been coming and going for the past few days. He looked at the frame of the window, and it was glowing a bright crimson now. Panicking, he knew that it would be five seconds before it exploded. He quickly jumped out the window and landed roughly on the lawn of the magnificent mansion.

                **BOOM!**

                The lights were all on now, alarms screamed, and he was sprinting across the vast lawn. The dogs were barking as they were released from their cages and raced after him, giving him more incentive to run as fast as he possibly could. A leap over the hedges, a side step around the old oak tree, another jump over the fountain, and the stonewall that circled the mansion was in sight. However, the dogs were gaining ground on him, not to mention that he could see police car lights from a few blocks away. He reached into his pocket, produced three charged cards and threw it straight at the stonewall.

                **BOOM!**

                The wall exploded, creating a massive hole for him to run through. As he did, he threw a couple of charged cards at the persistent dogs and couple more towards the direction of the oncoming police cars which created a massive gap in the middle of the road.

                He continued running as he dodged through woods that was before him while taking a completely different route that he had come from. While planning his course of action, he had marked his routes through the woods in such a way that if it were to be traced, the two routes would intersect each other so many times that it would be confusing to keep track of what was what. In addition, he laid out leaves upon leaves, which he knew would help cover his footsteps since the leaves would hopefully, with the help of the weather, scattered and land anywhere but their original spots.

                Getting across the woods, he ended up next to his escape route, an old sewer entrance that had been ignored for some time now. Opening it up, he climbed down and closed the entrance. Walking through the advance sewage system, he was on his way back to his client where he would undoubtedly get the biggest pay of his life. Unnerved by the prospect of a possible argument that might ensue between him and his client on the topic of the mass media attention this heist would undoubtedly get, he couldn't help shake off that odd tingling feeling in his fingers. He had almost ruin every thing he has worked for; the biggest pay day of possibly anyone's life time, his career as one of, if not the best, professional thief out there, his life with Rogue, … all because he was losing control of it.

                The memories resurfaced and he tried to shrug it off. He couldn't be losing control. He had gained control for well over five years now. He didn't need it anymore. He was fine. He had complete power over his mutation. He was fine. But no matter how many times he repeated that in his mind, he knew he wasn't.

-xoxo-

                Side to side, their bodies swayed in coordination as his hands rested firmly on her lower back while hers were clasped behind his neck. In the dimly lit room where the only source of light was provided by couple dozens of candles, the silhouettes of the lovers looked as if they were one in the same. Perhaps, that was what they were, for the same fiery spirit clearly ran in both their souls and the connection they had with each other was unbreakable. Yet, there was always still the chance of them coming across an obstacle so harsh that conclusions shouldn't be made just yet.

                In the meantime, however, the lovers simply danced to the soft music of her voice.

                _"For you, there'll be no crying. _

_                 For you, the sun will be shining._

_                'Cause I feel that when I'm with you._

_                It's alright. _

_                I know it's right. _

_                And the songbirds keep singing like they know the score._

_                And I love you_

_                I love you_

_                I love you._

_                Like never before."_

"Je t'aime aussi." He murmured when she finished her song. He leaned in for a soft sensual kiss on her luscious lips. Pulling back a few inches, though their foreheads were still touching, she asked softly, "So ah believe it's time you grace me with a song, sir."

                "Chere, as much as I love y'… I'm not gonna sing." He rejected.

                "But ah love it when ya sing." She pouted slightly.

                "Oui, but I hate it." He stated. 

                "But… ah sang for you." She argued.

                "And I loved every bit of it, ma cherie amour." He replied.

                "Now, that's a good song. Sing it for me, Remy." She requested.

                "Nice try, Rogue. But I'm not singing." He refused.

                "Fine." She gave up and leaned her head on his chest.

                Though there was no music, the two kept on dancing. It was an activity they often did, with or without music. Since that first dance all those dances ago, it became a part of their relationship. It was an intimate state where the two of them could indulge in the mere presence of the other without any hesitation, worries, or cares. It was responsible for the beginning of their love and would always continue to harvest that love.

                Moments after moments passed, and they kept at it. The silence would eventually end though as he spoke softly, "A penny for your t'ought, chere."

                "Mmm… just thinking about t'day." She whispered her response.

                "What 'bout de day?" He queried.

                "Ya really scared me… didn't know it was that big of a job. Should have really told me, Remy." She scolded quietly.

                "Rogue, we've been through dis. Everyt'ing worked out fine. Y'know you can quit your job now. Dere's no need for dat anymore." He said calmly as he thought about the vast sum of money now sitting in his overseas bank account.

                "It was never about the money, sugah. Ya could have been…"

                "Chere, dere's no way, I could have gotten caught. Remy's a professional. Best of de best." He said confidently.

                "Then, explain to me all those explosions? Ya never use your powers on a job, Remy. You're never careless either. And don't ya dare go saying that blowing up that window was part of your plan." She said sternly.

                "Rogue, do y' trust me?" He asked in response.

                "This has nothing to do wit…"

                "Do y' trust me?" He asked again. Bringing a hand forward, he gently lifted her chin. She looked into his pair of rubies and sighed. "Ya know ah do."

                "Den dat's all dat matters."

                "But ah was really scared, swamp rat… ah thought ah might have los…"

                "You're never gonna lose me, Rogue. I ain't going nowhere. Not now, not ever." He assured her.

                "Promise?"

                "Promise."

                "Hmm… fine then." She finally dismissed the topic. He brushed the side of her face with the back of his gloved hand, and smiled. "Dat's my girl." He said before leaning in and kissing her.

                Breaking off the kiss, she frowned slightly and asked, "Remy, why are ya wearing gloves?"

                 "It's just one question after anot'er, isn't it?" He answered with a question of his own in order to dodge hers.

                "There's something ya ain't telling me…" She began.

                "Rogue, everyt'ing is fine. I'm not keep anyt'ing from y'. Remy be wearin' gloves 'cause it's cold. Dat's it. Stop being so paranoid." He lied through his teeth. After almost blowing his biggest heist ever, he didn't waste any time putting on gloves that covered every single finger as soon as he returned home. He was feeling conscious of his continuous spontaneous lapse of control, and the memories kept coming back to him. The same ones that he never wanted to recall again nor ever inform Rogue about. Deeds from his past, experiments here and there, all were done too shamefully and horribly and he had sworn that he would never mention it again. He had every intention in keeping that promise.

                Entangling her fingers with his gloved ones, she took another direction, as she purred, "But the best way to warm up is body heat…"

                Remy opened his mouth to answer, but before he could, Rogue pulled her fingers away from him as she screamed, "REMY! GET THOSE DAMN THINGS OFF!"

                Sure enough, both gloves were becoming charged, as he pulled them off his hands not a second sooner. The gloves exploded while they both jumped and took cover. As soon as the coast was clear, she asked in a forced calmness, "Remy, are ya okay?"

                "Yeah… I'm fine, chere. Never better…" He managed to mumble while he cursed himself silently.

                "Don't lie t'me! What the hell was that? There's something you're not telling me! What happened just there?" She asked angrily.

                "Y' got de Cajun excited… couldn't rid of the gloves fast enough." He lied as smoothly as he could, but she didn't believe him one bit.

                "Don't lie to me, Remy. Ah thought we're better than that. Ah thought we're always gonna be honest with each other. Now, please tell me what's wrong." She pleaded and reached for his hands. However, he retreated from her, fearful that he might accidentally charge something of hers. This move only added to her suspicions.

                "Remy, ya asked me if ah trusted ya and ah said ah did. Now, ah'm gonna ask ya the same question. Do ya trust me?"

                "Oui. I trust y'."

                "Then tell me what's really the problem."

                "I already did." He lied as he looked away from her inquisitive green eyes. Instead of asking again, she only shook her head and walked away from him. "Fine, ya don't wanna tell me, then don't. Keep your secrets. Apparently, ah'm nobody important enough for ya t'trust your secrets with."

                Quickly, he snatched her wrist but she pulled it away from his grasp. "Rogue, don't be mad. Honestly, I was telling de truth." He lied further.

                "Don't touch me." She hissed, took a seat on the sofa and picked up a random magazine off the coffee table.

                "Rogue… you're blowing dis out of proportion." He insisted.

                "Fine. Whatever then." She shrugged.

                Getting desperate now, he took a seat next to her, but she inched away from him. He moved closer and again, she inched away from him. "Chere, please don't be mad." He begged softly. She didn't reply though as she flipped the magazine rapidly while ignoring him.

                Having no choice but to use the ultimate weapon, he leaned in to her ear and ever so softly, he sang,

                _"I'm… I'm so in love with you._

_                 Whatever you want to do _

_                Is alright with me…"_

"This isn't gonna get ya off the hook." She said while trying hard not to give in.

                _"'Cause you make me feel so brand new._

_                 And I wanna spend my life with you…"_

"Ah'm not kidding, Remy… just because ah'm a sucker for your singing doesn't mean it fixes everything…" She insisted weakly.

                Moving his lips from her ear and down to her lips, where it was positioned less than an inch away from touch, he continued singing,

                "_Me sayin' since, baby, since we've been together_

_                 Oooo… Loving you forever_

_                Is what I need_

_                Let me, be the one you come running to_

_                I'll never be untrue…"_

"You're crazy, y'know…" She whispered softly.

                _"Let's, let's stay together_

_                Loving you whether whether_

_                Times are good or bad, happy or sad…"_

With the end of the last line, she couldn't resist any longer. She leaned in and kissed him. Grabbing a hold of her finally, he kissed her deeply but pulled her up from the sofa. When their lips parted, he continued to sing while twirling her around.

_                "Why somebody, why people break up_

_                On, and turn around and make up_

_                I just can't see_

_                You'd never do that to me_

_                'Cause being around is all I see_

_                It's why I want us to_

_                Let's, let's stay together…"_

-xoxo-

                There was glass all over the floor, scattered between the pieces of wood that were once part of a chair. Bits and pieces of fabric were part of the huge mess in the kitchen as well, along with ash that was sheets of paper only a minute ago. Fragments of twisted metal, hidden between crooks and corners of the mess gleamed brightly under the fluorescent light.

                The person responsible for the mess was shaking intensively while he pondered whether or not he should risk the chance of blowing up the telephone by using it. But, he had no choice to use the phone. He was losing complete control and though it had been years since he used them, he needed it at the moment and there was only one person he knew that could and would get them for him.

                Hastily, he picked up the phone and dialed the number quickly while at the same time, he hoped with all hope that he could at least finish his phone call before he blew up the phone as well.

                "Hello?" The other end of the line answered.

                "It's Gambit. Get as many as y'can. I need it." He requested hurriedly.

                "Gambit? Ohh… not again.. no man, I can't do that. He'll…"

                "Fuck, I saved your life more t'an once! Y're gonna get dem for me. Meet me behind de old warehouse on fifth in an hour's time." He ordered.

                "I'll try…"

                "No, y'll get it done."

----------------------------


	3. Pop

- Y'all know the dilly yo that I don't own Marvel or these characters no matter how hard I wish on that shining star… figures that wishes don't come true… blah blah blah

**Author's Note:** First and foremost, I want to thank everyone for your reviews! I don't have the time to respond to them being that it's three in the morning and I just spent an hour finishing this chapter up. Not to mention before I started finishing this, I was cleaning my house for almost seven hours straight! It's all clean and pretty now!! YAY! I invite all of you over to check it out and P-A-R-T-Y! Just don't mess the place up… LoL. Anyway, I am so dead tired and I apologize for not updating this story sooner. I had meant to do so, but stupid life is getting in the way of But, I'll soon be unemployed and it'll free me up to write more chapters hopefully. Anywho, everyone, read, review, and enjoy! Much love always!

**Breaking The Habit**

            Italian, Cantonese, English and Spanish intersected each other, as the many conversations were spoken all at the same time within the tiny diner. Though the food could not be considered great and the maintenance of the place was questionable, the regulars kept coming back. It could be because of the convenience of the location. It could be because of the low cost of the food, despite the taste of it. But, she liked to believe it was because of the friendly atmosphere the diner offered.

                The interesting characters that ran the restaurant always had a smile on their faces, despite some of the rougher times each individual faced. For instance, there was the boss, Larry. His wife had left him after ten years of marriage, but instead of dwelling on his loss, he focused on opening the diner. Though she was the one who had left him, he had been emotionally released from her with the help of the diner. Rogue liked to believe that was the reason why he held such affection towards the tiny establishment, and never took a day off during the week. Plus, Larry often donated his time and effort at the shelters on the Thursday nights he did take off from the diner, though keep in mind, he still worked the Thursday morning shift at the diner. Larry was an extremely kind and generous man, and Rogue often thought of him as a father she never had, but always wished she did when growing up.

                Then, there was the head waitress, Sharon. One look at her, anyone would be convinced that they had seen her in a movie or television show of some sort, for she looked exactly like the stereotypical waitress in the movies. She had long curly red hair, which was pulled back into a puffy ponytail. She also had cat eyeglasses and a nasally voice. Beyond her somewhat obnoxious appearance and voice, she was perhaps one of the sweetest women Rogue had ever had the pleasure of meeting. Her friendliness was always blunt but she never rejected anyone. There were times when skeptical characters came into the diner, but Sharon always showed them the same respect and courtesy she did everyone else. Rogue thought highly of the women, not only because of her overt good nature and kindness, but also because she was the first person she talked to about her new sexual experiences with Remy a year ago. The understanding and advice Sharon had given her had really made her feel more secure about her ability to touch.

                Then, there were Jorge, Michelle and Sarah, also known as the Trents since they were siblings and also, the nieces and nephews of Larry. When, the Trents' parents had died in car crash fifteen years ago, Jorge was merely ten, Michelle was seven, and Sarah was only five. Larry's sister was their mother and since the kids had no other relatives willing to take them in, Larry had stepped up to the plate. He took the kids in and raised them as if they were his own. That was probably one of the reasons why Larry's marriage never worked out since his ex-wife always disliked taking care of kids that weren't her own. The fact that she couldn't get pregnant didn't improve the situation either, as so Rogue had heard from Sharon. Nonetheless, the children stood by their uncle and loved him as if he really was their father. Though they only worked part-time at the diner, the Trents were constantly a joy to be around, having undoubtedly picked up the optimistic outlook on life from their uncle despite the hardships they had faced earlier on in life. Rogue enjoyed the company of the Trents especially Sarah who was the closest in age to her. But every time she chatted with the petite brunette, it left a bittersweet taste since she always reminded her of Kitty and made her realized how much she missed her ex-roommate.

                It had been officially two years since she had last seen anyone from the Institute. Sure, she had called maybe twice to inform them that she was okay and sent the annual Christmas cards. But, besides that she didn't have contact with any of them. It might seem like a rather ungrateful thing of her to do, but the Institute held too many terrible memories for her and she was never quite ready to face any of it. The shaky joining of the team, the solitude she felt constantly, the difficulty of controlling the voices and the breaking point; the coma Remy suffered because of her. The memories pained her every time she thought about it and that was the reason why she had never tried to stay in touch with the X-Men. They would only serve as a reminder to her, when her life used to look grim every single day.

                But, on a sunny day like today, Rogue rid of her negative thoughts and only concentrated on the positive. She had a great job with people she truly cared about. She had her powers under control, although she hadn't actually used her powers in over a year and was not a hundred percent positive that they still worked the same way. She had a loving boyfriend who she knew that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. The lunch hour rush had just ended and there was only four more hours to go in her shift. Then, she would be home where a handsome caring man was waiting for her.

                "So, I totally like thought man, he is definitely the 'one', y'know? Don't ya totally think so, Rogue?" Sarah asked excitedly while talking about her latest boyfriend.

                "He sounds pretty great…" Rogue answered politely and restrained herself from rolling her eyes. Sarah always claimed that every boyfriend she had was the 'one', and usually the relationships never lasted more than two months.

                "Yeah… but he isn't anything like Remy. You got lucky there, girlfriend." Sarah pointed out.

                Rogue flushed a rosy pink and shrugged off the comment. "Thinking 'bout your guy again?" Sharon asked as she came up from behind her.

                Rogue opened her mouth to deny the claim, but was interrupted by Sharon once more. "Don't bother lying t'me. I can tell y' were thinking of him by the way you're blushing. Heck, if I can land a man like that, I'd blush every time I think of the naughty lil' things we do t'gether."

                Sarah and Sharon both started laughing as Rogue continued to blush profusely. Instead of responding to the redhead's bold comment, Rogue simply turned around and went to check on her customers.

                "Hey, darling, more coffee please?" A customer requested and held up his empty mug.

                Rogue sauntered over to him with the pot in hand and while she poured she said automatically, "Of course, sugah. Anything for my best customer."

                "So, I'm your best customer eh?" The pleased man stated more than asked, as he looked at Rogue suggestively. Not quite sure how to respond, since a customer never reacted so daringly before, Rogue merely batted her eyes and gave him a smile.

                "If I'm your best customer then, what say we go out one of these nights?" He asked intrepidly.

                "Ah'd loved to, sugah, but ah'm spoken for." Rogue answered proudly, gave the customer one more dazzling smile before she turned around and walked away.

                Yes, life was good for the white-striped hair mutant gal and there was plenty to smile about these days.  But, if she had known what was happening to her boyfriend merely ten miles away, she would undoubtedly have thought otherwise.

-xoxo-

                Left.

                Right.

                Left.

                Right.

                 His eyes darted back and forth intently as he muttered every curse he knew underneath his breath. He had specifically said 'one hour' but he had been standing there for over ninety minutes now and his patience was waning. During that time, he had managed to keep his powers under control but he didn't know how much longer he could keep it that way. Gazing down at his hands, the fear overcame him once more. The same fear he felt when his powers had first mutated; the kind of bewildered fear where he knew that all the innocence he had was officially gone and now, all there was to look forward to was the jaded death that fate had promised him since birth.

                Tightening his hand into a fist, he pounded the brick wall he had just been leaning against before. A shock of pain followed rightfully after the action, but he ignored it as he continued to curse endlessly. It was never the pain that bothered him. He was one who could take pain. It was the confusion, the frustration, and the anxiety that bothered him. He still couldn't explain why he was losing control at a moment where he finally had his life in order, when everything was actually perfect for him. He should have known that the past would catch up with him and there was no escape from it.

                But he didn't want to believe it, for if he even uttered a word about it to anyone, he would lose everything dear in his life including Rogue. She could never understand what he had to do. Heck, he didn't even understand why he did the things he did. Many nights he tried to convince himself that it was the desperation that forced him to seek help from the man, but desperation or not, he shouldn't have done those wretched deeds. Regrets or not, they were done and the past cannot be re-lived. All he could was suffer the consequences; yet, he had absolutely no intention of doing just that.

                If only he could just get his hands on them. Everything would be fine and his powers would be under control once more. He only needed a few. A few would do the trick. "Where de fuck is he?" He cursed beneath his breath.

                "Right here, y' bastard." A low voice answered him.

                Gambit's head snapped to the left, and stepping out from the shadows was a brawny fellow with shaggy black hair and a mustache. While the man appeared to be a force to reckon with, he was as nervous and jumpy as Gambit.

                "Where is it, Grey?" Gambit asked pointedly.

                "I don't know why I helped you. He's gonna kill me if he finds out." Grey stated.

                Glaring at him while approaching him, Gambit snatched him by the throat and lifted him up into the air. The man struggled slightly as he tried to breathe. "I said where is it?" Gambit growled menacingly.

                Grey stuck his hand into his pocket and produced a bottle of small round pills. He held it out to Gambit who quickly seized it and dropped Grey to the ground. The man landed roughly onto the floor while Gambit popped one of the pills. A loud of sigh of relief was let out by Gambit as he felt the control returning completely. Dusting himself off, Grey stood up annoyingly and asked, "What the fuck is your problem anyway? You know I can't leave that place for very long. You know I ain't supposed to steal that shit from him. And what the fuck is wrong with your powers?"

                "Look, I'm sorry, but I needed it. And don't give me dat shit of an attitude. I saved your life many times, Grey, or have y' forgotten?" Gambit retaliated.

                "Y'call practically being a slave t'that monster a life worth living? Fuck, if I had know then, I would have asked you to kill me right there and then." Grey retorted angrily.

                Guilt overcame Gambit as he recalled the events Grey Crow, code name: Scalphunter, was referring to. Softening ever so slightly, Gambit responded in a much calmer voice. "Homme, I didn't know he was gonna use y' for dat. I'm sorry about it. But would y' rather be dead and never experienced what y' did wit' Malice?"

                "Don't mention her name, and in case you forgotten she's fucking dead too and at the hands of that monster. Y' did this, LeBeau. Y'know it. I don't even know why I helped y' get those damn pills. But rests assure that the debt I owe you is repaid. Never call me again, I owe you nothing." Grey said bitterly.

                 "Non. Look, Grey, I need your help. My powers are a lil'… let's say, malfunctioning at de moment, and I don' know how long before dey'll be fine again. I promise I'll try t'do everything I can t'get y' out of dat hellhole. Just promise me y'll get me de pills when I ask y' too… please." Gambit pleaded as the desperation returned. He wasn't sure the thirty or so pills in his hands were going to last long, and he needed to ensure that if he didn't have any more of it, he would still be able to get some.

                "You're full of lies, LeBeau. You're not gonna get me out. The only thing ya care about is yourself." Grey scoffed indignantly.

                "It ain't like dat anymore. I promise I'll get y' out. Just keep in touch, d'accord?" Gambit requested as his voice cracked slightly.

                Grey's hard cold eyes studied the Cajun, trying to figure out his true intentions, but he couldn't conclude anything. Thinking back to the hellhole where he was practically kept a slave, Grey could almost taste the freedom Gambit was offering. Though he tried hard to cover up his own desperation, Grey knew that he wanted Gambit to be telling the truth. That was the only way he could ever be free.

                "Fine. But, get this straight, Gambit. I'll kill you if you don't keep this promise." Grey threatened.

                "Dere's no need for dat since I ain't gonna break de promise. So, y' keep getting what I need and I'll do what I can t'get y' out." Gambit finalized, gave one more look at Grey, then, turned and leapt up on to the escape ladder of the building. He began his way home, while he constantly reached into his pocket where the important bottle of pills was sitting. 

-xoxo-

                Grunting frustratingly as the palms of his hands began to turn red, he let out a sigh of defeat and plopped back on to the bed. He stared down at the undone tie hanging from his neck and cursed silently at it.

                Giggling interrupted his activity though as he stared up at beautiful auburn and white haired woman gazing down at him. "Did ya need some help, sugah?" She offered her services.

                Grinning back at her, he simply nodded his head 'yes'. "Well, then at least get up." She urged, but instead obeying to her command, he looped his arms around her and pulled her down to him.

                "REMY!" She shrieked in a feigned annoying tone.

                He ignored her cry and hugged her tightly to himself. Eventually, Rogue didn't bother to fight his sudden need for affection and settled into his arms. Neither of them spoke as silence took over. Usually, the silence was just as welcomed as the conversations. However, today, the silence felt odd and left a bitter taste in Rogue's mouth as she sensed that something was definitely not right with Remy. Softly, she asked, "Is something wrong, sugah?"

                Ignoring her question, he merely held her tighter to him. This action only added to Rogue's suspicion, but she knew that at this moment, it was not the right time to nag him about trusting her. She could feel that he needed comfort and reassurance, even though she wasn't sure why. Nonetheless, she acted her role as she hugged him tighter to herself, and whispered ever so softly, "Ah love ya. Always have. Always will."

                She seemed to have done the job as he loosened his grasp on her and kissed her sensually on the lips. When he pulled away from her, he whispered back, "Je t'aime toujours."

                She brushed the side of his face with the back of her hand, gave him a light kiss on the cheek and pulled herself up on the bed. He followed suit, and once he was up as well, she began doing his necktie.

                "So, what did ya do t'day?" She asked in an attempt to avoid the real problem at hand by focusing on small talk.

                "Not too much. Just cleaned and shopped." Remy answered indifferently.

                "Ah've noticed. What possessed ya t'buy a whole new dinner set, not t'mention a table, chairs, cushions and a phone?" She queried. When she had returned home, she thought she had walked into the wrong apartment as soon as she stepped through their entrance. Their home had been almost completely re-furnished and it irritated her slightly that he did such a thing without consulting her.

                "We just needed a change, chere. Since I didn't have anyt'ing t'do today. I t'ought it'd be good t'make use of de money we got recently." Remy shrugged off her question, not looking her in the eyes though. He hated lying to her, but he convinced himself that once his powers were in tact again, he would tell her everything that had happened. This way, she wouldn't worry about him unnecessarily.

                "If ya say so then…" Rogue said and finished off his tie.

                "Merci, chere." Remy thanked her.

                "You're welcome, sugah. Now, Ah gotta get changed." She said and walked towards the bathroom where her red slip-dress was waiting for her.

                "D'accord. Don't keep me waitin' too long though." Remy said and headed towards the mirror in the room. Grabbing the gel from the top of the dresser, he squeezed a bit onto his hands and ran it through his auburn hair. Looking at his reflection, he decided to put a little more gel in. He reached for the bottle again and as soon as he touched it, the bottle turned the familiar crimson. He quickly chucked the bottle out the opened window where it exploded in the air with a loud '**Boom'**!

                Rogue rushed into the room with her hair half-done and asked worriedly, "What happened??"

                "Nothing. It was nothing." Remy replied as he turned around and reached into his jacket pocket without her seeing.

                Not believing a word he was saying, she walked over to him but he had already popped a pill by the time she reached him. She spun him around and took his hands into hers. Examining it, she asked again, "What happened?"

                "Nothing. I accidentally charged the bottle of gel." Remy explained and took his hands away from hers.

                "Remy, ya don't ever accidentally charge things…" She said and arched an inquisitive eyebrow.

                "Chere, dere's always a first for everyt'ing. I'm fine really. It won't happen again." He assured her.

                Still eyeing him apprehensively, he smiled warmly for her and encouraged, "Just go back and change. Den we can go out for our night on de town. Watch a good show, have dinner at a nice restaurant… all de t'ings y'love but we can't do if y' stand here undressed."

                Softening up a little upon being reminded of the night ahead, Rogue simply turned around and headed back to the bathroom without saying a word.

                Sighing with relief, Remy turned back towards the mirror and looked straight into his eyes. Taking the bottle out of his pocket, he opened it and popped another pill.

                Just in case anything should happen again. 

--------------------------------------------------


	4. Hooked

- Y'all know the dilly yo that I don't own Marvel or these characters no matter how hard I wish on that shining star… figures that wishes don't come true… blah blah blah

**Author's Note:** Well, I'm feeling kind of sad because of the whole Rogue and Remy supposedly breaking-up in the comics. I can't handle that! I just can't! Oh gosh… it's such a depressing manner. But if they do, I shall live through Ultimate X-Men where Gambit and Rogue will supposedly be together. I'm crossing my fingers for sure though, Gambit in UXM looks like a big old creepy bum. But I'll take what I can get. Anywho, thanks to though who have reviewed. This chapter is… well, could be better but you'll see the severity of the change in our favorite Cajun. Plus, I just want to get these two lovebirds home to the mansion. Anywho, please read and enjoy this chapter. And well, I'm not one to ask for reviews but anything would be good. Noticing that many of my readers have given up on me… and I blame for deleting my first account. sigh anywho, even if you're gonna flame me, please review! I'll read any review good or bad right now! Like, I said, I'll take what I can get. ;)

**Enchantedlight,  Kitsu Black, T., DreamCatcher89, Just Me, Allimba, Weapon X 61, Freak87, demiducky25, Animaniax:** _Thank y'all for reviewing and keeping me in good spirits about this story! You are all much loved by me! A million chocolate kisses for all! – muah! _

**Melancholic:** Woman… I'm updating… why aren't you?? I think it's about time you keep your side of the bargain… tsk tsk. ;P **Peace215:** Well, about Grey… you'll learn more about his and Remy's relationship in this story. And you'll definitely learn a lot more in the next few chapters. So, stay tune for that. Oh, and the pills…. Well, you'll learn about that too. Wow, I would love to answer all your questions, but then there will be no point to write the later chapters. Trust me… it'll be very interesting once they return to the Institute. Thanks for reviewing though! Much love as always! You're my favorite, y'know that? =) **Pyro Lady:** Yups, Gambit's experiences are from before **Somewhere I Belong**, and it will get very interesting once all the secrets come out. Stay tune for that and I'm writing as fast as I can! Hope it's fast enough for ya! **SickmindedSucker:** Remy is stupid eh? Well… Rogue will know soon enough… scroll down ;P **Episodic:** I agree. Rogue is being naïve. Though, there will be an explanation on why she seems to be 'naïve' in this chapter. Wow… explaining all those stories must have been hella hard! Gosh… I wouldn't be able to stop talking if I had to explain all that to someone. Anywho, yups, more comics people will be in… well, the EVO people anyway. And Jubilee will be back though her role will be minor. You'll see! And yellow jacket… of course it's cool! **Arikitten:** Good question about Rogue draining him. Well, first of all, that won't work because she would just make him conscious. Not to mention, she will have his powers temporarily and will then be uncontrollable instead of Remy. And he will tell her soon… sort of. =) **ishandahalf:** Isn't it funny how you're mad at my Remy and I'm mad at your Remy? LoL… gosh… we've dug a hole for each other… **TheRealMai:** All your questions will be soon answered. Just wait! ;P **PomegranateQueen:** Your review had me in fits. I loved the bluntness of it! He is a moron eh?

**Breaking The Habit**

            The light motion of his chest mesmerized her olive eyes as a soft sigh escaped her cherry lips. It was half past – she wasn't actually sure anymore, but it was pitch dark in the room and the only light emitted was from a tea light candle on the bedside table. Ever so softly, with her free hand, she gently ran her fingers through his auburn tresses. A murmur of content flowed out of him, but he did not stir from his slumber. Another sigh left her lips but she continued to gaze at him.

                The past few nights she hadn't been able to sleep – though she wasn't sure how anyone could when the person she loved was stressed out to the extent that he was practically tormented by some secret he wasn't ready to share yet. It pained her to see him always so jumpy and nervous and even though she tried her best to calm him down, she knew she failed every time. If only he would tell her what was wrong, maybe then, she would know how to deal with it and how to help him. But, being the stubborn man he was, Rogue knew that he wasn't going to tell her anytime soon.

                Though she was angry with him that he wouldn't share his secret with her, she was perhaps more disappointed. It was disheartening to know that the love of her life, the only person she would trust with her entire heart, body and soul could not do the same for her.

                When she had first gained control of her powers, it wasn't simply the matter of him going into her mind and aiding her in the caging of her inner demons. When she had wakened and found that she could make physical contact, it took six months before she gained full control of her powers and the ability to turn it on and off. But, she had done it with him by her side. He had helped her every step of the way and he never gave up on her. When she needed him the most, she allowed him to be there and allowed herself to trust him.

                Now, however, it hurt her to know that he wouldn't do the same for her. That he was going to cheat her of her position of the only person he could turn to; he could trust. And as she lied in bed next to him, a few tears trickled down her cheeks as she realized that the only person he could truly trust was himself and nobody else.

-xoxo-

                "Earth to Rogue!" Sarah yelled loudly.

                Rogue quickly snapped out of her daydream and with a blank expression, she turned around to face Sarah. "Huh?"

                "What the hell were you thinking about? You seemed to be off on a world of your own." Sarah commented and raised a curious eyebrow.

                "Oh… nothing. What were ya sayin?" Rogue asked quickly.

                "Gosh… I don't think I wanna bother like repeating myself. Obviously, you're the one who needs t'talk. So, tell me, what's up?" Sarah inquired.

                "Nothing. Nothing's up." Rogue answered unconvincingly.

                "Mmhmm… and pigs can fly." Sarah commented sarcastically.

                "Hmm…right. Okay." Rogue said dazedly.

                "Okay, girlfriend, there is like something definitely not right. Spill it!" Sarah demanded.

                "Really…nothing's the matter." Rogue drawled.

                "Ohh…I see. Trouble in paradise?" Sarah questioned.

                "No. No." Rogue dismissed.

                "What are ya gals yakking about now?" A high nasally voice joined in.

                "Rogue's having problems with Remy." Sarah told Sharon blatantly.

                "Really? What's the matter, hun?" Sharon asked concernedly.

                "Nothing is wrong." Rogue tried to reject their claim, but to no success since the two other women kept pestering her.

                "Dearie, it's alright. We'll understand. Just tell us what's the matter." Sharon encouraged.

                "Yeah, Rogue. We'll like help whatever way we can." Sarah chirped in.

                "Fine, if it'll shut ya gals up. I just think Remy's keeping something from me; that's all." Rogue informed them.

                "Aww… sweetie, is it another woman?" Sharon asked.

                "Oh no! No! Nothing like that. If it was, he won't have a dick t'cheat on me wit'." Rogue stated strongly.

                "Then, what is it, hun?" Sharon queried.

                "He's just… ah don't even know. Ah can't even guess. He's been so different lately. Always nervous and looking over his shoulder. Ah think he's in trouble, but he won't tell me with whom or what." Rogue said in a defeated tone.

                 "Oh, sweetie… men can be such idiots." Sharon stated bluntly.

                "I completely agree." Sarah concurred.

                "Umm… this ain't exactly helping. But, oh… just forget about it." Rogue stated dejectedly.

                "No no. We're not gonna forget about it at all. What you need to do is get it all out. So, what do you plan to do about it? You plan to confront him about all this?" Sharon questioned.

                "Ah… well, ah've tried but he keeps telling me there ain't anything wrong. Ah don't know what to do anymore." Rogue said.

                "Well, I think you need to push him until he tells you." Sarah said.

                "Hmm… normally I would agree, but perhaps what you need to do is give him time so when he's ready, he'll tell you." Sharon suggested.

                "That's what ah'm doin' now, but it hurts ya know? It hurts knowing that there's something wrong and there ain't anythin' ah can do about it. Ah just wanna make it go away for him like he has for me." Rogue said and started to choke up.

                Immediately, Sharon took the girl into her arms and gave her a comforting hug. "It's alright, sweetheart. This shouldn't be a crying matter. I'm sure when you go home tonight, he'll come clean. It's not going to be so bad." The older woman said soothingly while she embraced the younger girl.

                "Like I'm sure Sharon's right, Rogue. Don't worry too much about it. If you want, you can go home now and I'll cover the rest of your shift." Sarah offered kindly.

                Rogue pulled back from Sharon's arms and dabbed her tears away with a napkin. "Ah can't do that to you, sugah. It ain't right. Ah can get through the next three hours." Rogue said.

                "Look, it's totally okay. I need to hang around for a bit anyway, might as well make myself useful. You go home and figure this out and then come back tomorrow all happy and ready to work my morning shift." Sarah said in an upbeat tone and gave a wink to Rogue.

                Rogue chuckled at the Sarah's subtly but decided to take her up on her offer. "Okay, That'll be fine. Thanks so much ya two." Rogue said and gave the two women a quick hug before she ran to the back to get her stuff to go home. She only hoped that whatever was causing him to be so discreet would finally be out in the open today.

-xoxo-

                "Ya know this is the third time this week. Why are you going through these so fast?" Grey asked apprehensively.

                "Dis ain't any of your business." Gambit snapped as he greedily reached for the bottle in Grey's outreached hand. Anxiously, he popped opened the bottle, took two pills and quickly swallowed them. A sigh of relief followed immediately as he felt his breathing become steadier.

                "Something's not right. I don't think these things are working for you. The time intervals shouldn't be this short. A bottle should last you at least two weeks." Grey said slowly as if he was trying to figure out the puzzle regarding Gambit's new habit.

                Gambit simply glared at him and without a word, he turned his back and began to walk away. "LeBeau! Wait! Give me those pills back." Grey requested and chased after Gambit.

                "NON! Dese are mine." Gambit hissed and placed a protective hand over the pocket. His eyes were bloodshot containing more red than usual, and there was a sick twisted obsessive look in his eyes – a look that said he would kill to keep what was his. Grey stepped back and studied the Cajun. It was hard to believe that this junkie used to be his friend all those years ago. It was hard to believe that the red-eyed mutant, who so resembled the devil himself at the moment, could be capable of doing anything that regarded his own freedom. That was when he realized it. Gambit had no intentions of freeing him. Heck, Gambit couldn't even free himself of his own troubles. The revelation simply made Grey angry as he turned his back on the Cajun.

                "Don't call me again, LeBeau. I ain't getting anymore for you." Grey said coldly and began walking away.

                His words hit home for the Cajun addict, as Gambit ran after one of the most lethal mutants. "Grey. Y' can't bail out on me on dis. I've kept my word. You better damn well keep yours!"

                "LeBeau you haven't kept shit. Does it look like I'm free from that lunatic? Does it look like I'm living in my rightfully deserved existence? No. I've kept my word but with the way you're going, you'll be lucky if you can get home. This shit ain't working for you. And you know it. Stop kidding yourself and get some real help." Grey hissed angrily.

                "Real help? REAL HELP? And where de fuck do y' suggest I get dat? Go back t'dat monster and have him do god knows what t'me again? Or shall I go find Magneto and have him place dose metal plates in my head again? Better yet, why don't I just walk into a fucking hospital and ask for some assistance from a regular doctor dat knows shit about mutant genes?" Gambit snapped.

                "Frankly, I don't give a fuck where you get that help from. Choose any of those, and I don't give a damn. I'd kill you now if it weren't for my debt to you. But the debt has been long repaid and there shall be no contact between the two of us anymore. So, get your help from whoever you choose, but I'm not an option anymore." Grey stated icily.

                Sensing that Grey meant every word he said, Gambit began to get extremely desperate. Putting on a false smile, he said lightly, "Hey Grey. Y' don' mean dat. We buddies remember? De good ol' times? Remember all dose times I'd save your ass? Remember I get out den I come for you? Remember all dat, Grey? How are you gonna give up a friendship like dat?" While Gambit said all this, he tried to elbow Grey jokingly in the side. But Grey only looked at him with disgust and stepped away.

                "Don't talk about the past. We were never friends and you know it." Grey said bluntly.

                "What are y' talkin' bout? We used t'be de best of friends. Don't forget all dose times Remy be saving your life." Gambit pointed out, as an attempt to put some guilt on the other man.

                "You saved my life because of your conscience. You were the reason I exist at all. Getting all those DNA samples and playing God. Those times you saved my life, you know it was because you couldn't live with the guilt of disrupting nature like y' did for dat madman. You created this sick mess for yourself. I owe you nothing. Now, fuck off." Grey said maliciously.

                His harsh words didn't deter Gambit's desperation though as he attempted one more time to approach Grey in a chummy manner. "C'mon Grey. How y' gonna play dis Cajun like dat? After all we been through? Hey, if it weren't for me, y' wouldn't have met Malice. Remember how much y'love her?"

                Instead of winning Grey over, he merely looked at Gambit with absolute hatred. Quickly, he took out a few metal pieces from his inner jacket pockets, and within seconds, he assembled a deadly spear like gun. Pointing the tip of the spear straight at Gambit's heart, he said blatantly, "Never mention her again. We were never friends. You're a pathetic junkie that will always look out only for yourself. Leave me alone, or I will kill you."

                "Fine, y'fucking wanna work for dat shithead for de rest of your life. Go ahead. Don't expect help from me either." Gambit growled indignantly. Without another look at Grey, he turned around and left.

                All Grey did was look after his former friend with pity and contempt.

-xoxo-

                "Bastard t'inks he can play me like dis… he has anot'er t'ing coming." He growled as he twisted the doorknob and entered his apartment. Chucking his keys on the table, he continued to grumble as he walked towards the bedroom. While on his way there, he caught sight of his reflection and stopped mid-step.

                There were heavy purple bags under his eyes. His pupils were dilated and since he did not shave in two days, a rough patchy beard was beginning to form. Not helping his appearance was his disheveled hair and a few lines that formed at the corner of his eyes. Shaking his head in disgust, he walked away from the mirror, threw his coat on the bed and ambled back out to the kitchen. Heading for the cabinet, he could almost taste the rich taste of the bourbon he craved urgently at the moment. Grabbing a shot glass and the bottle, he poured himself a shot and quickly downed it. While still holding the glass in hand and proceeding to pour another shot, the glass began glowing the way too familiar amber again. Quickly, he threw the glass across the room.

                **BOOM!**

It exploded in mid-air above the couch.

                "OWWW! SHIT!" A feminine voice screamed and jumped up off the couch. Rogue looked down at her arms and there were cuts everywhere. Not to mention, she was bleeding intensively while a few shards of glass was still stuck in her open wounds.

                "Rogue?? Chere?? Are y' alright?" Remy asked frantically and ran across the room with a towel in hand.

                "REMY! DROP THE TOWEL!" Rogue screamed.

                Remy looked down at the towel and he knew what to expect. The towel was now a bright crimson and he threw it into the air and took cover.

                **BOOM!**

He got up off floor and sprinted to Rogue. She was still bleeding but she seemed to be more worried about him than with her own wounds. "Remy, you're gonna tell me what's going on now." She stated strictly with a hint of trepidation.

                "Chere, are y' okay?" He ignored her question to ask his own. He reached for one of her arms but she pulled away and he caught the edge of her shirt instead. Instantly, her shirt began glowing crimson, and it took her merely a few seconds to rip her shirt off. She threw it away from them, and once again:

                **BOOM!**

Again, being more concerned about her than himself, he tried to reach for her, but she stepped away from him. "Remy, what is going on here?" She asked sternly with her eyes wide with fear.

                "Let me help y' wit' dose first." He said and pointed to her numerous cuts.

                "No… ya tell me what's going on right now." She demanded.

                Shaking his head in distress, he walked to the bathroom for some band-aids in the medicine cabinet. But as soon as he touched the knob, it turned into a burning red, and he quickly took cover.

                **BOOM!**

Knowing that he was completely out of control now, he raced for the bedroom where the pills were sitting in his coat pocket. However, he was stopped by Rogue who stood pointedly in his way. "Tell me what's going on!" She cried as tears started streaming down her cheeks.

                "Rogue, get out of my way first. I need 'em, den everyt'ing will be fine." He insisted as he tried to get around her.

                "REMY! YOUR CLOTHES!" She cried loudly.

                He looked down and every piece of clothing he was wearing was all glowing that dreaded scarlet. Quickly, he undressed himself with Rogue's help as she mauled off his shirt. They threw it away from themselves with a second to spare.

                **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

"Remy! Tell me what's going on! Please!" She begged as she maintained her distance from her nude boyfriend. Remy collapsed to the floor and was gasping for air.

                "Can't breathe, chere. Can't breathe. Need 'em." He managed to say in a faint hollow tone.

                "Get what? Where are they? What?" She asked hysterically as she kneeled next to him. He reached for her hand and she gave him a tight squeeze, tears flowing uncontrollably, while she tried to be strong yet finding it a difficult task since she was completely horrified from what she was witnessing.

                "Jacket…pills" He managed to lip to her.

                "Okay… don't die on me, Remy. Please." She begged as she got up off the floor. His hand was still gripping hers though. Suddenly, she felt a burning sensation in her hand and without even having to look, she knew that Remy was somehow charging her skin and making it burn.

                "Remy, you're hurting me. Let go!" She cried frightfully and yanked her hand away from his. He looked at her in horror as he realized that he had hurt her. She didn't bothering looking down at the redness of her palm and instead ran to the bedroom. Frantically searching through the many pockets of his trench coat, she finally produced a strange bottle that contained thirty or so round pills. Running back to him, she rapidly opened the bottle and took a couple out.

                Kneeling next to him once more but ensuring that no skin contact was made, she swiftly dropped two pills into his mouth. He swallowed them both and closed his eyes. Never would he have thought that it would come to this. But it had, though his entire body felt numb, and it was painful to breathe, what hurt the most was knowing that he had hurt Rogue. That he had not only emotionally hurt her but physically as well. She had all the cuts, bloods, and bruises to prove it.

                Crying hysterically, Rogue bravely touched the side of his face as she asked worriedly, "Are ya okay, Remy? Tell me you're okay."

                Opening his eyes slowly, though not wanting to for he would have to face reality and the mess that he, and him alone, had created. Tears were in his eyes too as he couldn't even bring himself to answer her vocally. Instead, he simply nodded his head 'yes'.

                She sighed with relief though her eyes still held that fear that he was responsible for. "We're gonna get ya help, sugah. Ah ain't gonna let ya do this alone. Everything's gonna be fine. Just don't die on me." She said as her tears fell onto the side of his cheek, intertwining with his own.

                He simply nodded his head in agreement though it was painful to do even that. Before she got up to go grab the First Aid kit, she gave him a ravenous kiss on the lips and mouthed, 'Ah love ya'.

                He simply nodded his head.

----------------------------------

                


	5. Home sort of

- Y'all know the dilly yo that I don't own Marvel or these characters no matter how hard I wish on that shining star… figures that wishes don't come true… blah blah blah

.

**Breaking The Habit**

_The flickering of his eyes intensified her worry as she gently stroked the side of his cheek with the back of her blood stained hand. His breathing became steady again, but his skin colour seemed to have gotten paler. Drops of tears fell onto his naked body, but she didn't bother wiping her tears away. The emotions that ran through her were too conflicted – painful. She couldn't be concerned with meticulous things such as wiping her tears or tending to her numerous bleeding wounds. All that mattered to her was his welfare and whether or not he would live. _

_"Remy?" She queried softly in a trembling voice. _

_Hearing the fear in her tone, he forced himself to open his eyes and look at her despite all the pain he had to endure to do such a simple task. Even though he was able to make eye contact with her, it merely furthered her crying._

_"Ya got me so scared, sugah. Do ya need anything?" She asked concernedly._

_Slowly opening his mouth, he found that the dryness of it prevented him from saying anything, although the pain had something do with it as well. Sensing that he was trying to communicate vocally with her but couldn't, she knew exactly what he needed. _

_"Ah'll be right back, hon." She said and got up. Swiftly running to the kitchen, she grabbed a glass and turned on the tap. As soon as water was filled to its rim, she ran back to the motionless Remy and sat back down next to him. _

_Gently lifting his head with one of her arms, he gave an excruciating grunt. "Ah'm sorry, Remy." She apologized._

_He responded with a meek smile and she began lifting his head up again. When she propped him up high enough, she took the glass of water with the other hand and placed the rim of it on the edge of his lower lip. Opening his mouth slowly due to the agonizing pain, he finally widened it enough for her to tip some water into it and down his throat. Choking at the intrusion of the water sliding down the wrong tube, he coughed some of it back. The regurgitated water trickled down the side of his jaw, as she slowly poured a bit more down his throat. This time, he swallowed the water with no problem except for the distressing sensation it stirred in his chest. _

_Ever so tenderly, she placed his head back onto the floor and got up once more. Not being able to stand the paleness of his skin nor the blue that it was turning, she ran to the bedroom and grabbed the comforter off their bed. Returning in a matter of seconds, she placed the blanket over his nude body as she rubbed his arms up and down, trying to stir some warmth in him. _

_"Why didn't ya just tell me, Remy? Why did ya have t'keep me in dark about this? Why did it have t'come to this?" She asked quietly as the tears continued to fall. _

_Using immense effort, he lifted his hands and brushed a few tears away from her cheeks. "I'm sorry, chere." He managed to say. _

_The tears fell even more as she pressed his hand against her stained cheek. "We're gonna go back, sugah. We need t'get ya help." She stated. _

_He nodded his head in agreement before he closed his eyes again. _

Keeping one hand on the wheel while biting the fingers on her other hand, she drove down the empty road and towards the horizon. Fighting back the tears, the events of last night still burned vividly in her mind. All the hasty arrangements, the meticulous yet important details, the cleaning up of all the blood, she wasn't even sure how she completed any of it. However, one glance at the sleeping Cajun beside her, she remembered where the determination derived from. He had slept all night, waking only every so hours to take one of those mysterious pills that she didn't even know where he had gotten it from. She still hadn't heard the whole story, but at this point she didn't care to know. All she needed was for him to be well again. That was all that mattered.

Pushing the gas pedal harder, she grasped the wheel tighter. However, she whimpered softly as she released her hand and switched it to the other. Shaking her bandaged hand out, confusion muddled her thoughts. Remy had charged her hand, and though he didn't make it explode, he had burned it. He couldn't charge organic items. It was impossible; then again, after last night it seemed nothing was impossible.

The grand steel gates were in view as she slowed down. Pulling up to it, she braked softly and turned off the engine. Taking a deep breath, she leaned her head back against the headrest. She turned her head slightly to her right and gazed at her sleeping amour while lightly brushing his cheek with the back of her bandaged hand. Stirring slightly, he woke from his slumber and smile mildly while he stared into her tired green eyes with his own tired red ones.

"Mornin' Sunshine." She greeted softly, and returned the smile.

"Mornin' Gorgeous." He whispered.

She leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips. Pulling back, she said, "We're here."

"I know." He simply responded.

"Are ya ready?"

"Question is, are you?"

"Remy…"

"We don' have t'do dis, y'know? I can…we can get help from somewhere else. If you're not ready, chere, I understand." He stated.

Wrapping an arm around his neck and pulling herself closer to him, she gazed into his eyes and said quietly, "This isn't about me. This is about you. And by now, don't ya know ah'd do anything for ya?"

Inhaling deeply, he leaned in and kissed her delicately on her unusually dry scarlet lips. "I'm sorry, chere." He apologized while retrieving back merely an inch from her.

"Ain't got anything t'be sorry about, sugah." She replied.

"I didn't mean t'hurt y'." He apologized further.

"As long as ya love me, ya won't hurt me."

"How can y' be so unafraid of me… of my powers when…"

"Ah think it was you who said, '_Dere are too many things t'be when around y' but scared ain't one of dem. _[1]_'" _Rogue quoted the words he had said so many rainy nights ago.

Chuckling softly, he said, "Y' still remembered dat?"

"Ah remember everything when ah'm with ya." She stated softly.

"Je t'aime."

Kissing him again, she whispered, "Je t'aime aussi."

He circled his arms around her waist and she climbed over to him and seated herself on his lap. She buried his head in the crook of his neck, while he burrowed his in her hair. They simply held each other, cherishing the final moments before they had to face reality again.

"Are ya ready t'go, sugah?" She asked quietly, and as she did, she tightened her hold slightly on him.

"A few more minutes?" He requested and tightened his hold on her.

"Anything ya want, sugah."

-xoxo-

Checking herself once more to ensure that all her bandages and scars were covered, she held Remy's hand and glanced up at him. He looked back down at her, and they both felt the same nervousness and anticipation.

"So, ya gonna ring it or me?"

"Umm… me." Remy answered and pressed the doorbell quickly.

Within seconds, someone opened the door and gasped. "Rogue? Remy?"

"Hi Kurt." Rogue greeted with a smile.

"ROGUE!" He cried excitedly and embraced her enthusiastically.

"KURT!" She squealed as he spun her around.

"I can't believe you're back! You're back! I haven't seen ya in forever. That isn't a very good sisterly thing t'do!" He reprimanded happily as he placed her back down on the ground.

"Well… ah'm here now, right?" She asked, somewhat hesitantly.

"Right! And Remy, good t'see you." Kurt greeted genuinely and held out his hand for the Cajun to shake.

"It's good t'see y' too." Remy said as he shook Kurt's hand.

"Oh gosh… I can't believe you two are home. Vell… come in! Don't be a stranger." Kurt said and dragged them in.

"Kurt, who was at the…oh, it's you two." Kitty said coldly, as she just entered the foyer. Rogue smiled at her former roommate but did not receive the same sentiment. Glancing at Kitty, Rogue noticed that she looked like a completely different person. Her hair was at shoulder length; she was dressed in jeans and a black hoodie; and her usual carefree eyes certainly had lost that innocence.

"Hi Kitty." Rogue greeted.

"Hey. Well, I'll be in my room if you need me, Kurt." Kitty said and quickly left the room. Remy looked at Rogue for an explanation. She shrugged and turned her attention to Kurt for an explanation. He looked away hesitantly and said, "Kitty's been through some stuff…her parents…vell, it's not my place t'say. And she never got over the fact that you didn't ever come back or kept in touch… but she'll get over it now that you're back. I know she will so don't worry." Kurt ended off his explanation optimistically.

"Come one, let's go see the rest of the clan." Kurt said and began leading the way.

"Kurt, if it's not too much trouble, we're kind of tired from the long drive. Ya think we can see the professor, settle in, and then do this big homecoming later?" Rogue requested.

"Vell… ve can do two of the three. The Professor, Storm, Beast and Wolverine are on a mission right now. They're not back until tomorrow. But, you two can certainly settle into your bedroom first and ve'll have a big dinner later." Kurt suggested.

"That'll be great, Kurt. Thanks." Rogue said and hugged her brother while giving him a peck on the cheek as well. Kurt went as pale as a blue furry mutant could while his body stiffened. "Roguey, what did you just do?"

Remy and Rogue were both chuckling at Kurt's frightened response. "Ah can touch now, silly." Rogue explained as if it was such a known fact.

"Since ven??" He asked anxiously.

"Ah don't know… it's been a while. Guess ah forgot t'mention in the Christmas cards. Ya happy for me?" Rogue asked and gave him a lopsided grin. Kurt quickly embraced his sister in another gigantic hug. "Of course I'm happy for you!" He exclaimed.

"Kurt… not dat I wanna get in de way of dis beautiful sibling moment, but can y' try not t'suffocate my girlfriend?" Remy politely asked and Kurt quickly let go. Rogue was inhaling deeply, though a smile was still plastered on her face. "Sorry, Rogue." Kurt apologized sheepishly.

"It's alright, Kurt. And thanks, sugah." She directed her gratitude to Remy who grinned coyly at her. Rogue rolled her eyes and asked Kurt, "So who's in charge with all the adults gone?"

"I am." A deep voice answered from behind them. Rogue cringed slightly upon hearing the unexpected individual, while Remy looped a protective arm around Rogue's waist.

"It's good to see you, Rogue. Welcome home." He said and waited for her to turn around. Slowly, she turned around with Remy's hand grasping her side a bit firmer. "Thanks, Scott." Rogue responded and forced a small smile.

"Gambit." Scott said curtly and nodded his head.

"Cyclops." Gambit replied as curtly as the X-leader.

After that short exchange, awkward silence filled the room. Even Kurt was speechless and didn't have a clue how to break the unusual quiet. Finally, Rogue said, "Ah think Remy and ah are gonna go settle in. Maybe get some shut-eye before dinner. We'll see ya two later." Smiling once more at her brother and her former crush, she took Remy's hand and dragged him towards the direction of the bedrooms.

She wasn't quite sure which rooms was theirs or if there were even any spare rooms, but she would rather amble aimlessly then stay within three feet of Scott Summers for any longer.

-xoxo-

Resting her head on his chest, she breathed in his musky spicy scent and relished in the light heaving of his chest. As soon as they had found an empty room, they had crawled into bed and simply held each other. Though, he quickly fell asleep and there was no doubt in her mind that it was because he was physically a lot weaker now due to his uncontrollable powers.

Her mind was at peace for the moment regarding Remy, for she always felt at ease when she knew he was resting. However, her heart was torn by the cold reception Kitty had given her that afternoon. Rogue really couldn't blame her for acting that way, but at the same time, Rogue had thought that her friendship with Kitty was a bond that would forever be connected. Despite their differences from the very beginning, Rogue had always thought of Kitty as her best friend. Kitty was the only one who could put up with her attitude and actually talked back to her when the younger mutant was fed up with her. The idea that she had ruined a friendship so great really put a strain on Rogue. Quickly, she got up and gave Remy a soft kiss on the forehead. "Ah'll be back soon." She whispered, though she wasn't sure he could even hear her.

Glancing in the mirror quickly, she made sure that her cuts were all hidden. Noticing that her make-up had smudged slightly and a bruise was becoming visible, she reached for the powder and applied it hurriedly. Rogue hated wearing heavy make-up. Ever since that night in the rain, where her gothic make-up was washed away, she had never really touched any cosmetic products again. It annoyed her that she had to use it now, but there was really no choice.

Leaving the room, she wandered down the hallway slowly. Feeling uncertain of how she was going to approach the situation, she found herself in front of Kitty's room sooner than she had wanted. Taking in a deep breath, she lifted her fist to knock but the door quickly opened just as she was about to make contact with the door.

"Oh!" Kitty said, startled with Rogue's sudden appearance.

"Hey Kitty." Rogue said and smiled.

It was no surprise when Kitty didn't smile back." Hi. What do you want?" The brunette asked irritably.

"Ah… ah think we should talk." Rogue answered.

"Funny… barely a 'hello' in the last two years and you want to talk now? Well, I don't think I want to anymore. Plus, I have things to do." Kitty stated bitterly. Then, she pushed her way past her ex-roommate and walked swiftly down the hall and out of sight.

Sighing with disappointment, Rogue was about to turn back and return to Remy when she decided that some fresh air was needed. Finding the nearest exit that led to the Institute's ground, she settled on walking down the trail that led to that little pond in the forest. Breathing in the fresh air, she stuck her hands in her pockets as she took in the beauty of her surrounding. It had been so long since she had seen the natural beauty that only Mother Nature could provide, and she didn't realize how much she missed it. She made a mental note to bring Remy out for a walk later on. It would definitely do him some good as well.

When the pond came into view, she noticed that it looked about the same except for maybe the grass was a lot longer than before. Taking a seat next to it, all the emotions of the past came flooding back – the depression, the sadness, the solitude, and the pain. Inhaling deeply, she fought them off, not allowing herself to succumb to them. She had come along way from that introverted confused Goth she was merely two years ago. She was happy now… or at least she was until last night.

Her thoughts naturally wandered back to Remy. She still hadn't asked him about the truth behind his lapse of control nor did she really want to ask him. Perhaps it was because she wasn't quite ready to face the full reality yet. All she wanted was for him to get better, for them to go away from the Institute and for them to live happily ever after.

Somehow, that dream just didn't seem feasible anymore.

_Crack._

"Who's there?" Rogue asked and whipped her head around. Turning an embarrassed pink, Scott answered, "Just me."

"Ohh… is there something wrong?" Rogue asked anxiously, thinking that Remy might have blown something up again.

"No. No. Nothing's wrong. I was just going for a walk and I saw you here… and I just thought I'd say 'hello'." Scott replied.

"Umm…alright. Hello then." Rogue said, a tad confused.

"Right… hello." Scott said awkwardly back. He looked at her nervously and then rubbed his hand against the back of his neck apprehensively.

"Ya know ya can sit if ya want." Rogue told him bluntly.

"Ohh… right. Sit. Sure." Scott said and took a seat next to her by the miniature lake.

"So… how have you been?" Scott asked slowly.

"Ah've been good. How have ya been?" Rogue asked in return.

"The same as usual." Scott replied.

"So, how's Jean? Still haven't seen her around." Rogue commented and looked over at Scott.

"Jean…actually, we're not together anymore." He answered and looked away from Rogue.

"Really? That's weird. Ya spent forever chasing her." Rogue said with surprise.

"Things change, people change. Can't explain it better than that."

"Right… if ya say so then."

"So, I noticed you're still with him."

"If you're talking about Remy, yes, ah am. And ah couldn't be happier." Rogue said pointedly and somewhat defensively. She still remembered how Scott had disapproved of their relationship to the point of pure hatred and it still annoyed her that he stuck his nose in her business.

Instead of making a comment about how she made a mistake staying with Remy or some rude comment similar to that, Scott looked away from her as disappointment washed over him. "Well, I'm glad you're happy. That's all I ever wanted for you."

Taken aback by his genuine words, she simply said, "Thank ya."

"You're welcome, though I do mean it with all my heart. I…well, I missed you… well, having you around that is." Scott said bravely.

"Really? That's surprising considering the last time ah saw ya, ah was yelling at ya.[2]" Rogue said.

"Yeah… that was really my fault. I'm sorry about that. I didn't know and I shouldn't have pushed you like that." Scott apologized.

"Well… it's alright. Ya didn't know ah was going out of control. It's all forgotten now." She responded.

"Okay. I… missed our friendship, Rogue." Scott continued.

"Hmm… ah never knew we had that deep of a friendship." She said honestly.

"I guess I missed the friendship we had after the time you saved me out on that cliff in the snowstorm shortly before you joined the team. [3] We did talk a lot and I don't know…never realized how much I missed our conversations until you left." He explained.

"Thinking about it, those conversations were about how ya were so in love with Jean." She pointed out.

"No… not those. Ohh…nevermind. I'm just being an idiot right now and wishing for something that doesn't exist anymore." He dismissed the topic hastily.

"Scott, ah'd like to be friends again just as long as ya don't tell me what to do or who t'see." She stated.

Feeling a flicker of hope, he asked, "really?"

"Yeah. Ah mean we did have some good times when ah was still on the team. Perhaps we can have a fresh start again." Rogue suggested and shrugged indifferently.

"I'd like that." He agreed heartily and smiled.

She smiled back and said, "Okay. Well, ah'm gonna go back and check to see how Remy's doing. Ah'll talk to ya later then."

"Yeah…later." Scott replied while watching her get up and leave him once more for the man who seemed would always own her heart.

The flicker of hope went out in a flash.

-------------------------------

[1] The quote's from chapter 18 of **Somewhere I Belong**.

[2] The incidence Rogue's referring to is from chapter 15 of **Somewhere I Belong.**

[3] That incidence is from the episode '**Turn of the Rogue'** from Evolution. Also, the whole Scott and Rogue dynamic can be found in chapter 17 of **Somewhere I Belong. **Just read those chapters to understand it a bit better. You don't have to read the whole story to get the gist of it.


	6. Don't Hate Me

- Y'all know the dilly yo that I don't own Marvel or these characters no matter how hard I wish on that shining star… figures that wishes don't come true… blah blah blah

**Author's Note:** Yay! I've updated! Now, I have to get busy with updating **Shouldn't Be So Hard. **I'll try my best, I really will. Anywho, Rogue and Remy are pissing me off a bit… I think I'm gonna kill one of them soon. Blah! I hate cute couples. Anyway, read, review and enjoy!

**Alyxandria, Aro, Episodic, Kitsu Lebea, Weapon X 61, T., enchantedlight, demiducky25, Freak87, Allimba, SickmindedSucker, hIIIIIII, TheDreamerLady, Arikitten, ****Missperfect5:**_Thank you all for reviewing! I simply enjoyed reading all of it. And many of you have asked about Scotty and Kitty, well, things will be explained in due time! Enjoy everyone! _

**Ishandahalf:** I updated! Sure, it was two days later than I had originally said, but I still did it! Now, I have to go read my decade old comics ;P **PomegranateQueen:** Aww, thanks! That really means a lot to me! _Blows a kiss in your direction _:x **Lady Farevay:** Glad you're liking the Remy aspect of this story. Trust me, it'll get a lot more interesting in the next couple of chapters. **Sweety8587:** My dear, I wish I could answer your questions but then that will give away the story. And we can't have that right? **Dreamcatcher89: **you will find out about Jean and Scotty's relationship soon enough. And no phoenix force to be reckon with. **Rogue4787:** Rogue is about 21, Remy is about 22. Or Rogue is about 20 and Remy is about 21. You can pick either option. And I like Jean.. it's Scott who I have a problem with ;P **EmeraldKatsEye:** Umm… sure, Rogue's way too in love with Remy… like of course! :P **Peace 215:** No phoenix first of all! I don't even quite understand the Phoenix so there's no way I would write about it. Okay, and I'll work on updating this story again… (don't hold your breath) and **Shouldn't Be So Hard**(please don't hold your breath! I don't want to be blamed for any tragic deaths! Much love to you my dear, for your reviews always make me feel so loved :x **TheRealMai:** Aww… you're so sweet. And your ideas… well, let's just say that I won't use any of them. They're a bit too far-fetched in this story ;p **MeWhoExactlyWhat:** Thanks for reviewing! Always love it when a new person does :)

On with the story...

**Breaking The Habit**

Turning the doorknob slowly and slipping into the room as quietly as a mouse, she still managed to make her presence felt as he sat up and queried, "Rogue?"

"Hey, sugah. Didn't mean t'wake ya." She apologized and walked over to him.

"Couldn't really sleep wit'out y' here t'tell de truth." He said and smiled at her.

She climbed onto the bed and settled onto his lap. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him gently on the lips. "Well, in that case, Mr. LeBeau… guess, ah'd have to make sure ah'm in bed every time you are." She said coyly as she pulled back.

He smirked at her suggestive comment, and said, "Don't tease dis Cajun, chere. Ain't very nice."

"Who said ah'm teasing?" She responded and kissed him again, but this time much deeper. Pulling her closer to his body, he fell back on the bed with her on top of him. Running her fingers through his hair, she probed his mouth more ravenously as he slowly lifted her shirt off. Returning the favour, she slipped his black t-shirt over his head and pressed her hands on his hard pectorals, simply feeling the sensation of his skin on hers. Since she had been able to touch, she always relished in every physical contact with her love, and never ceased to crave it any less than when she hadn't been able to touch.

Little gasps of ecstasy escaped their lips as they continued to undress each other rapidly. However, just when he was about to undo her bra, he stopped mid-way in action as the memory of blowing her bra up returned. He had almost hurt her. Dropping his hand, he pulled away from her lips. "Chere… I…"

Sighing lightly, she rolled off him and settled beside him instead. "Ah know, sugah. Ah understand." She said comfortingly as she snuggled up to him. He turned to face her and took her petite body into his arms. "Je suis desole." He apologized in a whisper.

"Nothing t'be sorry, about, hon." She said.

"D'accord." He murmured as he held her closer to him while giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"Remy…" She began but quickly stopped herself from asking. Although, she wanted to know why he hid his troubles from her, she couldn't bring herself to do it simply because her fear outweighed her curiosity. She knew that whatever his secret was, it would change their relationship forever more, and she wasn't sure if it would be for the greater or worse. In that very moment in time, where all she wanted was to savor his touch and love, she just wasn't ready to ruin it all by her question.

"Oui, chere?" He queried, waiting for her to ask the question he already knew what it was. She never did though as she replied, "Nothing."

"Rogue, it's okay. I wanna tell y'…" He said supportively, ready to let her know his shameful secrets now since he was convinced that she would love him despite it all. At least, he was willing to risk it for her love – after all, he wasn't called 'Gambit' for nothing.

"Ah don't wanna know just yet. Ah'm not…"

"Ready. I know. Just tell me when, and I'll let y' in, somet'ing I should have done a long time ago… I'm so sor…"

"Shhh…" She said and pressed a finger to his lips to stop him from apologizing again. He quickly obliged to her command and closed his mouth.

No more words were exchanged between the two, as they continued to snuggle. He protectively threw the covers over themselves, and it wouldn't be long before the lovers fell into a light slumber.

-xoxo-

The dining hall was as loud as ever when Gambit and Rogue entered the room, hand in hand. Immediately, the noise subsided as the young mutants all stared at them in shock. Some had known that they were home, some didn't quite believe it, and others were completely surprised that they had returned at all. Considering the circumstances when Rogue had run away, and then Remy soon afterwards, none of the mutants really believed that they would ever returned. It seemed that it would be otherwise.

Glancing nervously at Remy, she squeezed his hand while he cleared his throat and said, "Bonjour mes amis."

Following in suit, Rogue managed to say a bit softer than Remy, "Hi y'all."

Nobody said a word and Kurt rolled his eyes at the rest of the mutants before he got up out of his seat and waved Rogue and Remy over to him. "You two must be famished… c'mon, sit down and eat! Roguey, you're sitting next to me!"

The noise resumed itself as some of the younger mutants welcomed back Rogue and Remy while they walked towards their seats. Seating themselves down, Remy found himself sitting between his precious Rogue and the young mutant, Jubilee. The petite Chinese girl studied him uncertainly and then turned her attention back to her boyfriend, Bobby, in an attempt to prove to the Cajun that she had gotten over him ages ago. Remy merely shrugged as he continued to grip Rogue's hand, feeling rather conscious of being back in a place that was never a home to him in the first place.

Sensing his nervousness, she glanced at him with a reassuring smile and squeezed his hand for support. "It's alright, sugah." She mouthed to him.

Dieu, she's amazing, he thought to himself. It had always been Rogue who was nervous about returning to the Institute, and he was the one who had to keep her from having a panic attack. But now, that they were actually back in the Institute, he had lost his strength and she only took it upon herself to be his strength despite her fear and anxiety of being back here. Leaning in, he gave her a light kiss on the cheek, not caring who witnessed this public display of affection.

"Hey, lovebirds, quit it! We're eating here!" Roberto commented, while some of the other mutants giggled.

"Yeah Yeah… just wait until y' get a girl, Rob… won't be able t'keep your hands off of her." Remy responded snidely and winked at the teenager.

"Hear that, Amara? Be ready t'be fondled all the time!" Bobby burst out and the fiery mutant along with her crush blushed a deep scarlet. The rest of the mutants laughed along as well, and took this as their cue to separate into their multiple of conversations.

Remy smiled smugly at the outcome of his comment, and finally felt more at ease in the Institute. He turned back to Rogue who he could see that her mind was wandering off while Kurt told her of all the different events that had happened in the past few months.

Leaning in again, he kissed her ever so softly and whispered, "Y're so beautiful." She smiled shyly as she brushed him off and tried to focus on her excited brother. He grinned as he turned towards the rest of the party. Not feeling very hungry, he picked at his food while he observed each individual mutant. Rahne and Jamie, at least he was pretty sure that were their names, looked rather shy as they kept glancing at each other and every time they made eye contact, they looked away sheepishly. Ahh… young love, Remy thought to himself. Turning his attention to Kitty, he noticed that she looked withdrawn, as if she was on another planet. There was not a trace of the jubilant peppy girl he had met a couple years ago. Instead, she resembled much like Rogue did in her gothic days – dark clothes, wide sad eyes, and pale face. Suddenly feeling sympathy for the poor girl, he attempted to give her a warm smile. She merely glared at him as she stood up and walked out of the dining room.

"Where did Kitty go?" He heard one of the mutants asked out loud.

"Ohh… y'know her. She's probably gonna go dwell in her room again. Who knows… and frankly, who cares." Another mutant responded coldly.

Feeling Rogue flinch slightly upon hearing the blunt comment; she glanced back at Remy who gave her supportive smile. Turning back to Kurt, she asked him, "Kurt, what's wrong with Kitty?"

"Roguey, it isn't my place to say. You're going to have to find out from her yourself. She's been through a lot, and she doesn't need me breaking her confidence." Kurt responded gently, but rightfully.

"Fine…but, she hates me." Rogue said dejectedly.

"She doesn't hate y', chere. She's scared… sad… remembered how you used t'be?" Remy pointed out slowly.

"What are ya trying t'say, Remy?" Rogue asked, not quite sure what Remy was trying to get at with his statement.

"Just saying, she needs someone, chere. A friend…"

"But she's given up on this friendship…"

"Rogue, y' know better than dat. I mean, I didn't give up you… and look how we turned out. Just don't give up on her." He said understandingly.

Leaning in closer to him, she whispered, "Ya never cease t'surprise me, swamp rat."

"Hey, dat's my purpose in life, chere." He responded coyly and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Dude! Seriously, tone it down! Geez… we never saw Jean and Scott go at it like that…" Ray said and stopped mid-sentence, when he realized that although Jean wasn't at the table, Scott was. And considering Scott was the one who had the ability to shoot optic blasts from his eyes, Ray knew that it was a better idea to keep his eyes on his plate instead of on Scott. However, everyone else's eyes were glued on Scott as he glanced uncomfortably around. Finally he said, "Excuse me, everyone." Then, proceeded to get up and promptly left the room.

"Poor guy… must be really hurting." Rogue said sympathetically, not to anyone in particular.

"What do y' care?" Remy asked rather harshly though it was due to his twinge of jealousy upon seeing Rogue's concern for the X-leader.

"That ain't nice, sugah. And think of it this way, imagine losing me…"

"Don't even say dat, chere. It ain't a joking manner." He interrupted her in a reprimanding tone.

"See… exactly my point. Gosh, things have really gotten messed up here, eh?" She said.

"Oh ain't dat bad…" Remy trailed off due to the familiar burning sensation stimulating in his hand.

"Chere… where's my pills?" He asked in a low worried whisper.

Tensing up, she whispered in Kurt's ear and the blue furry man nodded in understanding. Getting up abruptly, Rogue excused herself and Remy and quickly dragged them both out of the room. "Ya doin' okay, sugah?" She asked, while they practically ran back to their room.

"Yeah… am I hurting you, chere?" He questioned, fearing that perhaps he was burning her skin again.

"No… not yet." She said and rushed into the room. Remy collapsed on the bed while she grabbed the bottle of pills from her coat. Opening it, she hurried over to him and gave him one to swallow. He did precisely that without the help of water, and the burning sensation quickly subsided.

"Ya okay, sugah?" She asked worriedly while observing him cautiously.

"Yeah… I am." He responded, somewhat dismally.

Climbing on to the bed, she snuggled up next to him, but he didn't make any attempts to put his arms around her. Feeling slightly rejected, she asked, "What's wrong, Remy?"

"Just…tired, chere. Mind if I just catch some shut-eye for a bit?" He questioned and looked away from her.

Although her disappointment was evident due to his rejection of her, she knew better than to push him when he wasn't ready to open up to her. So, she simply kissed him on the forehead and murmured, "Sweet dreams, sugah. Ah'll be back in a bit."

"D'accord." He responded quietly and brought his eyes to meet hers. Giving him one last smile, she crawled off the bed and headed for the door.

"Rogue?" He queried and made her stop mid-step. She turned around with eyes already concerned. "Yeah?"

"Je t'aime." He simply told her before he tossed over in bed and shut his eyes.

Feeling the panic abate, she replied, "Ah love ya too." With one last glance at her slumbering amour, she left the room to give him some peace and quiet.

Sighing heavily when he heard the door slammed shut, his heart felt heavier as his mind kept repeating her words over and over again. She had said, 'not yet'. It was the reality check that he had so rudely awakened to. He could physically hurt her now, and whether or not it was intentional, he knew that he was harmful to her. The longer he stayed with her, the bigger the risk it was for her.

Though she might refuse to leave him despite the high risk of him hurting her, he just didn't know whether or not he could live with the fact that with every waking moment he was with her, he could physically harm her. For the last thing he wanted was to hurt the one person who had changed his life for the eternal better.

-xoxo-

Wandering aimlessly around the mansion, she tried to gather her thoughts. Her heart felt heavy, her body felt tired and her mind was full of confused rhymes and reasons. It was as if time had turned back to three years ago, when she was that scared vulnerable teenager who had no idea what she was living for anymore.

_Remy._

His name popped in her head, and she realized that she was living for him. Perhaps it was sick. Perhaps it was pathetic. Perhaps it was abnormal to be so consumed in someone else's life. Then again, love had no criteria to it. It simply was, and this was their love. The merging of two lives into one, and that was what scared her the most at the moment. It wasn't so much that they had melded their souls into one, but her fear was based on what would happen when he was ever to leave her.

She knew that he would never leave her willingly and that he would only do so, under the worse of circumstances, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something formidable was on the horizon and it was connected to his past. Not completely wanting to, but needing to know, she realized that she had to make him tell her later. She needed to know what the threat was and how to protect their relationship from it. She was confident that she would rather risk every last breath than to lose him.

Love had no reason to it. It was that simple.

"Oomph!" Someone said, the wind knocked out of him. Rogue caught her balance before she fell back. Apparently she had bumped into someone – Scott Summers to be exact.

"Hey, Rogue. You okay?" He asked her as he regained his composure quickly and was already steadying her by grabbing a hold of her arm.

"Yeah… ah'm sorry. Didn't see where ah was going." She apologized while trying to regain her composure.

"I noticed… it's alright though." Scott excused her while his hand was still gripping her arm. As if just realizing that he was holding her, she looked down at his hand and he immediately withdrew it.

Chuckling nervously, he changed the subject quickly by asking, "So, what are you doing walking around?"

"Ohh… ah was just thinking… it's nothing. Anyway, how are ya? Meant to ask ya about it after that dinner incident." Rogue queried sincerely.

"Yeah.. that. I'm alright." Scott shrugged and looked away from her.

"Well, if ya need anyone t'talk to… remember ah'm here." Rogue pointed out mainly out of pity.

"Thanks. Anyway, I was heading to the kitchen for some coffee, you up for some?" He offered.

"Actually, a cup of coffee sounds good right about now." She accepted.

"Great." Scott said, obviously pleased with her agreement. Leading the way to the kitchen, the two chatted amicably and though the topics didn't hold much substance, Scott couldn't be happier. He hadn't realized how much Rogue intrigued him and how interesting she was.

Pouring two mugs of coffee to the rims, he handed her one and they both took a seat at the kitchen table. The conversations had died down now, as she concentrated more on her cup of coffee than Scott. Glancing nervously at his own cup, he couldn't help but sneak a few looks at Rogue. He never realized how green her eyes were and how much depth it had.

"So…" She began.

"So." He finished.

The two erupted into laughter as the awkward silence disappeared. "Hmm… this is nice." He commented as the laughter died down.

Taking a sip of the hot steamy drink, she murmured softly, "Mmhmm…"

Hearing her satisfied moan as she sipped from her cup, he couldn't help but feel chills run up and down his spine. She's taken, she's with him, I love Jean, he tried to remind myself, not to much avail.

"So, what have you been doing these past two years?" He asked in an attempt to distract himself from gawking at Rogue, though she would never know it due to his sunglasses. Nevertheless, he really didn't want to encourage himself.

"Actually, just being happy, ya know? Remy and ah got a place in New York. Ah worked as a waitress at this quaint diner where ah've met some great people. And ah've just been happy." Rogue answered easily, while recalling the days when life seemed so perfect.

"So… if you two are so happy, why are you guys back here?" He inquired while his heart cracked slightly upon hearing how happy she was with Remy.

"Well… ah guess we just needed to… ah'd rather not talk about it. So, what happened with you and red?" Rogue changed the subject ever so not subtly.

"Jean? Oh… we broke up. There's really no story to it." He tried to dismiss the topic as casually as he could, however, it would prove to be harder than that.

"As ah recall, you were in love with that girl. People just don't break up when they're practically obsessed with the other person." Rogue said pointedly.

"I don't know… what does it matter now anyway? We've both moved on… really, it's nothing anymore." He attempted to dismiss the topic once more. This time he would prove to be successful though it wouldn't be because of his nonchalant attitude. Rather, it was because a certain redhead had just walked into the room.

"Ohh…sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt…Rogue?" Jean asked as she blinked her eyes a few times, in order to make sure her mind wasn't playing tricks on her.

"Hey Jean. What's up?" Rogue responded kindly and smiled at her once rival for Scott's affection. Though, now she held no hard feelings towards the redhead due to the fact that she was so in love with her own boyfriend.

"Actually, not much. When did you get here?" Jean inquired, still trying to recover from her initial shock upon seeing the gothic mutant - well at least she used to be gothic. Now, however, Rogue was looked almost like a completely different person. Her hair was long and tied back into a ponytail. Her face was still rather pale, yet she didn't wear that heavy make-up she used to before. Her eyes were livelier than Jean had ever remembered, and the girl was simply glowing. Glancing at Scott, Jean couldn't help but jump to the wrong conclusion.

"Well, Remy and ah got here this morning. Sorry, must have missed ya all day since we basically slept in the whole afternoon. It was a rather longer drive than expected." Rogue answered.

"Oh… I see. So, where's Remy anyway?" Jean queried, as she felt a bit stupid for thinking that Rogue's content countenance was because of Scott's presence. She had forgotten momentarily that Remy was still in the picture.

"Actually, he's sleeping. He's quite tired considering he drove all the way here…" Rogue lied and looked away from Jean's glance.

"Wow, must be tiring. I guess I'll catch him later." Jean said.

"Most likely. So we missed you at dinner? Where were ya?" Rogue queried.

"I was out to dinner with Warren." Jean explained while she headed towards the kitchen counter to pour herself a cup of coffee. Noticing that Scott flinched upon hearing Jean's elucidation, Rogue gave him a sympathetic smile before she got up.

"Sounds nice… anyway, ah'll catch ya both later. Gotta go check on my swamp rat." Rogue said, gave the two one last smile before she bolted out of the room. After all, she didn't want to be caught in the middle of any lover's spat that might occur between Scott and Jean.

Sitting down across from Scott, Jean studied him while he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Minutes after minutes of silence passed before Jean finally said, "She's back."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Scott asked quite defensively.

"Are you going to tell her?" She questioned further as she could feel the anger rise within her.

"About what?" He queried in return.

"Don't play dumb with me, Scott Summers. You know very well about what." She spat accusingly.

"Maybe I don't." He said ignorantly.

"You plan to tell her that the reason why we broke up was because of her…"

"It wasn't because of her! I love you, Jean. But, don't forget that you were the one who broke this up because you have some crazy notion that I have feelings for Rogue."

"Crazy notion? I went into your mind, Scott. I know what I saw. I don't doubt that you love me, but I'm not going to share your love with her. She's back… here's your chance to tell her. Here's your chance to get who you really want." She hissed resentfully.

Getting up angrily, he glared at his ex-girlfriend. "I don't have any feelings for Rogue and I never did. But right now, I'm wondering why I ever loved you in the first place." With those last words, the livid leader left the room leaving a rather disconsolate and remorseful telepath.

-xoxo-

Entering their room, she found Remy was lying on his back, with his eyes wide opened and staring straight up at the ceiling. Without a word exchanged, she walked towards him and nestled next to him. He placed a protective arm around her waist, but still was completely entranced by the dull white ceiling.

Eventually, she asked what she should have since the night before where he had lost absolute control of his powers. "Sugah, tell me the truth. It's time ah know."

Releasing his arm from around her waist, he sat up and placed his head in his hands. A light sigh escaped her cherry pout, but she too, sat up and encircled his torso from behind while resting her head on his back. "Just tell me." She requested softly.

"Don't hate me." He said blatantly.

Shocked by his candid comment, she hugged him even closer as she said confidently, "Ah could never hate ya."

"Rogue… y' don't understand. I've done some stupid t'ings in life dat I'm not even sure how I'm supposed t'forgive myself." He continued as he felt a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. The recollections were raw and painful, and though he had tried so hard to suppress them, he knew that the past could never be fully buried. At least, not a past like his.

Untwining her arms, she scurried next to him. Gently taking his head into her own hands, she turned his face towards her and said, "Hey. There's nothing that could ever make me stop lovin' ya."

"I've done some really stupid things… just don't say dat before y' hear what I did." He said as he could still hear the agonizing screams of his victims.

"Remy, just tell me." She requested softly.

"I stole from people, chere. I stole a lot." He began his explanation.

"Is that it? Remy… you're a thief…"

"I stole lives, chere. I took from them their lives." He cut her off. Stunned by his admittance, she said unsurely, "Ya killed 'em?"

"Non… non, I didn't kill 'em. But sometimes, I t'ink it's better dat I did. When I was kicked out of N'awlins, my powers manifested and dis doctor… he helped me wit' it. But, I had t'do something in return. I had t' steal for him. DNA samples of whoever he wanted…" He continued his explanation and looked away from her for he couldn't bear to gaze into her disappointed eyes.

"Well… what did this doctor need wit' the DNA samples?" Rogue inquired, while she secretly half-wished that she had never asked to know the truth at all.

"He created clones… well, not exactly clones because he did a lot of experiments… he altered dese creations t'de point dat de pain for 'em should have never occurred. Den dere were dose dat didn't survive, de screams, de cries… dey didn't understand it all. Dey shouldn't have existed… I helped play God, chere. I help create people only t'hurt 'em… to torture 'em." He revealed to her and stood up. This time, Rogue didn't follow suit as she slowly processed what he had just told her. He had willingly hurt people and it wasn't a matter of him standing by and doing nothing, but he was responsible for it. He was responsible for stealing other people's genes only to generate clones so they could be inhumanely experimented on.

"Just tell me… did ya stop when ya could've?" She asked, trying to comprehend the desperation he must have been at the time of these events.

"I did. As soon as my powers were under control… I found refuge with Magneto. But, it doesn't make what I did forgivable... ain't not'ing gonna redeem me from dis one, chere." He replied disheartened. Expecting her to lash out at him, to call him a monster, to tell him she hated him for such a despicable act, his expectations would fall short. Instead, he felt a pair of hands creep up from behind him as he felt her warm body pressed against his back.

"Ah love ya." She whispered, not quite knowing what else needed to be said.

He unhooked her hands and turned around. "How can y' love me after dis? How can y' stand looking me when I did not'ing but inflict de most agonizing pain on people?" He questioned, not quite believing that she still loved him and half hoping that she would say she hated him because at least that meant he would have gotten what he deserved.

"Despite what ya did, ah'm not here t' judge ya. Ah'm only here to love ya. That's it. And no matter what, ah'll always stand by ya. As long as this love exists, that's all that matters. Ah'm not here to forgive ya, sugah… that's your own responsibility." She explained as she could feel tears forming at the corner of her eyes due to his tormented countenance. His shifted away from hers as he took in a deep breath. He wasn't quite sure what to do; what to say; how to feel, but it would seem that she knew exactly what he needed. Embracing him, she said, "Ah love ya. There ain't any boundaries to it. It's unconditional. Ya undestand me, Remy?"

Wrapping his arms around her tightly, he whispered, "Oui. Je t'aime aussi, ma cherie."

* * *


	7. Hope?

Y'all know the dilly yo that I don't own any of these characters and Marvel does instead... damn those bastards

**Author's Note:** I deeply apologize to my readers of my negligence of this story. I have been extremely preoccupied with school and have found absolutely no time to write fanfction. I have a feeling that the updates will come slower, though encouragement always helps ;) At least, that it has always made updates happen faster in the past. I speak of experience. I do not have any time to actually respond to reviews today so I apologize for that too. I'm a wretched person who shouldn't even be writing fanfiction. I shall try harder but I cannot make any promises as my homework readings are piling up as high as Mount Everest. So, read, enjoy, review... the last being rather important. Perhaps, it will help me find my muse for this story! Cheers and kisses to all!

On with the story...

**Breaking the Habit**

Sitting cross-legged on her bed with headphones on her ears, she closed her eyes and began to wish. She wished that she were a stronger person. She wished that she could deal with the situation better. She wished that her parents would just realize the pain she was going through. She wished that she wasn't caught in the middle. She wished that she wasn't to be blamed for her parents' divorce. She simply wished that things were the way it was before.

Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder and upon opening her eyes, she stared into the comforting eyes of her best friend.

"Kitty doing okay?" He questioned and gave her a small smile.

Taking the headphones off and with tears hanging off the corner of her eyes, she simply hugged Kurt tightly. He held her close as he whispered soothing German phrases, none of which she understood; but she was grateful nonetheless.

"Kitty, don't you think it's time you talk to her?" Kurt asked softly.

Immediately, she pulled back from him and glared at him. "It's none of your business, Kurt."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It has been two days, Kitty..."

"Kurt, I said this isn't any of your business. What's between me and her has nothing to do with you so get off my case about it." Kitty snapped angrily.

"She means vell. You know that..." Kurt began his defence.

"If she did, you wouldn't be here in her place, now would you?" Kitty argued.

"If you vould only talk..."

"Kurt, just stop defending her, alright? Just stop it! The way I see is that frankly, we were never friends. She never liked me from day one when she joined the team. She always thought of me as this annoying valley girl. She didn't care about me, about us the day she left the team. And I don't care what the circumstances were. She could have called. She could have sent more than just Christmas cards. But the fact of is that she never thought of me as a friend!" Kitty yelled heatedly.

"Kitty...that's not true." Rogue spoke up from the doorway. Taken aback by her sudden appearance, Kitty quickly recovered as she scowled at her former roommate.

"Ah never meant to desert ya, Kitty. It was never my intentions...we just needed to get..."

"I get it, Rogue. You don't have to explain it to me. You and your boyfriend needed to get away from all of this. You guys didn't want the responsibilities we face every day. You wanted to pretend that life was normal. It didn't matter what we went through. It didn't matter that we face persecution every day. It didn't matter that we go through hell! Nothing about us mattered to you! I finally get that we were never friends. I finally get that I was just some annoying perky girl that was blinded by the idea of friendship with a cool uncaring person like you! So, don't pretend to be here for me when you haven't been for the last two years!" Kitty cried and promptly got off the bed.

"Kitty, please...Ah'm really sorry. Let's talk about this." Rogue pleaded as she approached the younger mutant.

Glaring at Rogue, Kitty pushed right past her and walked out of the door, but before she left, she hissed, "Just stay out of my way from now on. We aren't friends then and we aren't now!"

The tears streamed down her eyes as Rogue watched Kitty leave furiously. Quickly, Kurt took his sister into his arms and said, "She's been through a lot, Rogue. She'll come around."

"She hates me, Kurt..." Rogue mumbled as she embraced her brother.

"She has a lot going on in her life... trust me, she'll come around eventually." Kurt said unconvincingly.

"She hates me... and she has every reason to." Rogue simply said, and there was only silence after that.

-xoxo-

Upon entering their room, he heard light crying coming from the dark blue covers. Immediately, he went to her side and got down on his knees to face her. "What's wrong, chere?" He asked concernedly as he gazed at his sobbing girlfriend.

Sniffing, she said, "Ah hate being back here..."

"Oh...ma belle amour, c'mere." He instructed and got into bed with her. Wrapping his arms protectively around her, he asked softly, "Tell me what happened."

"Kitty hates me... and it's all my fault. Ah should have been a better friend... but how can ah explain t'her how much ah feared this place in the last two years? How can ah expect us to ever be friends again? Ah'm a horrible person." She sobbed into his chest.

"Non, y're not a horrible person. Y're the most beautiful person dis Cajun knows. I'm sorry we had t'come back here." He apologized since he realized that the only reason why they came back to the institute was because of him.

"Sugah.. ah don't mean it like that. Ah'd do anything for ya... remember? It's just that ah didn't expect it to be so hard... and then, gosh, when is the professor gonna come back? Ah hate all this waiting around. Ah hate not knowing what's happenin' to ya. Ah hate the fact that ah can't help you wit' it. Ah hate seeing ya like this. And ah don't think there's even that many pills left. Remy, ah just hate all of this." She said frustratingly.

"I know, chere. I hate all dis too... y' don't have t'be here for me for dis. Y' don' have t'stay wit' me. Dis isn't your problem, it's mine and mine alone." He said quietly as his hands loosened slightly around her waist. However, while his loosened, hers tightened around his waist.

"Don' ya even start! Ah ain't going anywhere. Ah promise ya once 1 and ah don' make promises lightly. Plus, ah love ya... don't ya want me with ya?" She questioned softly.

"If I had it my way, y' would never leave my sight, chere." He answered firmly.

"Then, your way it is." She stated strongly.

"You're too good t'me..." He murmured and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Ain't ah just the perfect girlfriend?" She asked coyly.

"Oui, absolutely perfect." He agreed and kissed her deeper this time. He gently rolled her over onto her back as he laid on top of her. Fumbling with the button of his jeans, he managed to pull her shirt up and over her head. He would stop their heated moment though as he looked down at her skeptically and asked, "No bra, chere?"

She giggled at his query and answered, "Never in the bedroom again."

He chuckled at her enthusiastic response and the two would spend the rest of the afternoon doing various activities in various positions in bed.

-xoxo-

Kicks after kicks hit the poor pitiful punching bag as she grunted with every kick she made. Drenched in her own sweat, she was in a pair of kickboxing pants and a black tank top. It was almost midnight and she couldn't sleep so that would explain why she was taking out her stress and energy in the Danger Room.

As unbelievable as it sounded, the Danger Room was the only part of the Institute that she missed dearly. Sure, she had complained about Logan's six a.m. sessions or Cyclops' four a.m. ones, but she missed having a place where she could take out all her frustrations. The adrenaline that rushed through her body while she trained gave her a fire and strength that she didn't think existed in her. But every time she returned to the Danger Room, she would be reminded that she was a stronger person than she had originally thought.

"Kind of late, isn't it?" A voice asked from the entrance. She whipped around and found her looking into a pair of ruby sunglasses.

"What are you doing up?" She asked in return, while the beating of her heart slowed down.

"Couldn't sleep." He shrugged.

"So, ya thought ya start the Danger Room session early? Isn't four a.m. already harsh enough on the youngsters?" She teased him and picked up the bottle of water to chug it down.

"Har. Har." He mocked sarcastically.

"Lighten up, Cyke. Trust me, it ain't gonna kill ya." She jibed him further and wiped her mouth clean with the use of her arm. To any guy, this action might look rather repulsive but for Scott, he only became more enchanted by Rogue and it reminded him how much of a free spirit she possessed.

He walked towards her and picked up a towel off the floor. "So, you still haven't answered my question. Why are you training so late?" He asked and threw the towel to her.

She snatched the towel and answered, "Just needed to work off some energy."

"I see..."

"Right..."

The awkward silence arose but Scott would not let it last for long as he asked boldly, "So, why are you back here?"

"Now that was out of the blue..." Rogue commented, slightly surprised by his question.

"Seriously, Rogue, why did you two come back here?" He persisted.

"Scott, ah'd rather not get into it." Rogue said and walked around him to head for the door.

"I think I deserve to know... I am in charge after all." He said, a little too proudly.

She stopped mid-step and turned around to face him. "Don't power trip on me Scott Summers. Fine, you're in charge while the adults are gone, but once they're back ya won't be anymore. And don't ya push me into anything ah don't wanna tell ya! Frankly, ah have enough goin' in this messed up head of mine and ah don't need t'add you to the problem too!"

"I'm... I'm sorry, Rogue. I shouldn't have pushed you like that." He apologized remorsefully and looked away from her.

"Good gawd... it's alright. Just give me some space and why we're back has nothing t'do wit' ya, sugah, so _ah ain't_ any of your concern." She informed him bluntly with which he flinched slightly from hearing her words.

"Fine...but you're wrong about one thing." He said softly.

"And what's that?" She asked, with her arms crossed.

"You are my concern; and whether or not you like it, it's my decision to care about you, and I do. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to head to bed now. Good night." He ended it briskly and walked out of the Danger Room before Rogue could reply. Taken aback by Scott's honest words, she suddenly felt horrible for the way she snapped him just now. She hadn't realized that Scott cared about their friendship so much. Her attitude towards him merely reminded her of how she treated Kitty and how _well_ that friendship turned out. She made a mental note to apologize to Scott later for the last thing she needed around the mansion was another person who hated her.

"Thought I smelled ya." The unmistakable gruff voice of Logan said from the doorway.

"LOGAN!" She cried with more enthusiasm than even she realized. He grinned and walked towards her, which she in turn ran towards him. She threw her arms around his muscular neck while he froze upon the skin-to-skin contact. Noticing that he wasn't responding at all, she untangled her arms and stepped back and saw that his face was completely white.

"Ya can tell the blood t'return to your face now. Ah didn't hurt ya, if ya didn't notice." She said, amused with how frightened Logan looked – a sight she never thought she'd ever witness.

"What the hell just happen, girl?" He growled while all his senses came back to him.

"Ah can control it now. Surprise!" She answered brightly.

"Well, I'd be damned... how'd that happen?" He queried.

"It's a long story but the gist of it is that Remy helped me out with that." She replied, still grinning from ear to ear. Oh god, how she had missed Logan.

"Ahh... figures. So where's de Cajun hidin'?" Logan asked while he scanned the room.

"He ain't here. He's sleeping."

"Hmm... so guess his smell is coming for you as well." He commented and regretted it as soon as he did.

Rogue's grin disappeared while her cheeks grew a bright pink. "Umm...yeah. So how was your mission?" She changed the subject immediately.

"Success, brought home a tin man." He replied curtly.

"Tin man?" She queried, confused with his answer.

"Colossus. Former Acolyte. Buddy of the Cajun's." He described.

"Ohh... Piotr. Well, where did you guys pick him up from?" She questioned.

"Russia. Chuck just had t'bring him back." Logan growled slightly and rolled his eyes.

"Ah'm sure he's nice." Rogue assured him.

"He was a former acolyte."

"So, was Remy."

"Your point, darlin'?"

"Logan!"

A round of chuckles emerged out of the end of their conversation as Rogue gave Logan a big hug again which he returned the sentiment by gently patting her back with one hand.

"Good to have you back, Kid."

"Good to be back." She replied, and it was the first time she truly meant her words.

-xoxo-

Gripping his hand tightly, she gave him a reassuring squeeze before bringing her other hand up to tap on the grand oak door. The nervousness in the pit of their stomachs only made him feel that this was all a deja-vu. There have just been too many damn times that I'm in this position, he thought bitterly.

'Come in,' Professor Xavier's voice entered their head.

They opened the door and stepped in, upon receiving the confirmation that they were welcomed. "Rogue, Remy. How great it is to see you." Xavier greeted brightly and motioned for them to take a seat on the chairs in front of his desk.

"Hi Professor. It's nice t'see ya too." Rogue responded, a tad shyly.

"Bonjour Professor." Remy simply said, while he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"So, what do I owe for this fine visit? What brings you two back after two years?" He questioned, and assured them with a smile that he was merely asking out of curiosity and not of interrogation.

"Well... we..." Rogue began and looked over at Remy, not sure what else to say.

"It's my problem, chere. Ain't your place t'speak on my behalf." He told her gently, and the Professor's expression became slightly weary.

"I hope it isn't your powers, Rogue... seems like you have them under control from what I can detect." Professor Xavier said with a questioning brow arched.

"Non, it's not her, Professor. It's me or... my powers t'be exact." Remy said softly and his gaze cast onto the floor.

"I... don't quite understand." Xavier stated, while trying to pick up what was the cause of their distress but since Remy's mental shields were surprisingly powerful, he couldn't break through the barrier.

"I've been losing control of my powers. Can't seem t'stop blowing t'ings up. Don't know how t'control it." He explained simply while Rogue took his right hand into her own.

"When did you lose control? As far as my knowledge goes, you have always had impeccable control of your mutant ability." Professor Xavier said.

"Not always... was a time when my powers first manifested dat it took me a while t'get control of it. And really don't know how I lost de control now, but it's been about two weeks perhaps..." Remy answered not too eagerly.

"And he's been taking these pills t'keep them in tact, though Professor, we're running short on them." Rogue explained and handed the quarter-filled bottle of round pills over to the Professor.

"What are these?" He asked while he examined the medication.

"Don't know, but dey work for de most part." Remy answered.

"Where did you get them?" Professor Xavier asked, while as every second went by he became more worried and intrigued by this new dilemma.

"I... I'd rather not say." Remy responded.

"Remy, if you need my help you are going to have to tell me the whole story." Professor Xavier stated gently.

"It's alright, hon. Just tell him." Rogue encouraged softly.

"Essex," was the only word Remy provided.

"Essex?" Professor Xavier queried.

"Dr. Nathaniel Essex is where I got de pills from. T'ough, he didn't get 'em t'me, it was an old team mate of mine dat did." He explained further, though only creating more questions than giving answers. So, he continued with his explanation. "When my powers first manifested, I didn't have anyone t'turn to. Dis man... Essex found me and he offered t'help me if I helped him wit' what he needed. And wit' help of pills like dese and some ot'er training, my powers came under control. Den, Magneto came along and offered me a position as an acolyte, and since my contract wit' Essex was up, I jumped at de chance. Den, all of a sudden my powers are messed up and I called up a former team mate t'get dese for me, but dey aren't working like dey used t'. I have t'take more and more and de effects keep lasting shorter and shorter..."

"And what's why we're here, Professor. We need your help." Rogue finished.

Charles Xavier remained pensive as he thought thoroughly about the situation. Finally he said, "I am going to retain three of these pills and return the rest to you. I will discuss this with Hank and we will see what is the make-up of this medication and how they affect your powers. You will have to be thoroughly examined by Hank as well, and samples of your DNA will need to be obtained. I will inform you when we are ready for you in the medical laboratory, which I think, will be in a couple of hours. In the meantime, please do not inform anyone else of this current situation just yet. Most importantly, we will help you with all we can, just trust us." The Professor ended.

Rising out of their seats, Rogue reached over to retrieve the bottle that the Professor had in his extended arm. He gave it to her, and Remy said, "Merci, Professor."

"There isn't any need for that, Remy. We're all a family here." Professor Xavier responded warmly.

"But thank ya, nonetheless, Professor." Rogue said and gave a small peck on top of the Professor's head.

"Thank you, Rogue, for that sentiment." He said and couldn't help but get a bit teary at the realization of how far his unhappiest student had come.

Remy took Rogue's hand and they two gave the Professor one last smile before turning around to leave his office with a newfound hope. Little did they know, that it was actually a newfound _false_ hope.

--------------------------------


	8. Impact

- Y'all know the dilly yo that I don't own Marvel or these characters no matter how hard I wish on that shining star... figures that wishes don't come true... blah blah blah

**A/N:** This chapter is long overdue and I'm not super happy with it. It's an okay chapter but next chapter is really the turning point. Hopefully I'll have that chapter up by the end of this month. Anyway, please join our C2 community. It's a great community. Anyone who wants to be a staff member, send your resumes to my e-mail... ;p But a few fics that I must encourage people to read because they're simply brilliant are, "**Mix 'n' Match" by SugahnSpice, "Free for a Second AU" by Vicki Lew, **and all those other great stories on the C2 community. But right now, these two are my favorites... and I wish the authors would update. You'll absolutely love these stories! Just give them a go, and perhaps if enough reviews are left, they might update soon! Anyway, read, enjoy and review!

**Star-of-Chaos, GambitGirl2008, enchantedlight, kitsu Lebeau, Sweety8587, angelechicka, lelann37:**_Thank you all for your lovely reviews. I love 'em, so keep 'em coming! Many kisses and hugs to you all! _

**Demiducky: **I'm a total slacker too. Guess what I should be doing right now instead of updating? **Ishandahalf: **I can never write more than one chapter at a time for a story, though I should like you. But every time a chapter is done, I'm just anxious to put it up. No wonder it takes me forever to update... oh well. **Skyangel2004:** You squealed when you saw this update? Well, golly gee, ain't that sweet! **Freak87: **Hmm... well, I think Scott's stalking her too. But we'll see how it works out in his favour later...muahahaha. As for why Rogue didn't call and why she's afraid of the mansion. Well the answer is simple. The mansion never provided much of a haven for her. It put a lot of pressure on her and not to mention, it seemed as though everyone had someone or could have someone and sometimes in a household full of people, it's still easy to feel so utterly alone in the world. That's what the mansion represented for her. Hope that explains it a bit ;P **SickmindedSucker: **LoL... smacking Kitty? You're such a emotional person, eh? It's funny reading your reviews! **TheRealMai:** You'll see how much of a damper his uncontrolled powers have put on their relationship in the next couple of chapters. Enjoy ;P **cajuns-and-aussies-r-sexy** Fine, I won't kill them off... well, I'll try... We'll see. No promises. LoL... sorry, I'm a very flaky person. But enjoy! **Pyro Lady:** Sorry about your bad health when it comes with cliffhangers, I'll try not to do it again... ;P **DreamCatcher89: **How are you so sure that Scott's heart is going to get ripped off? **TheDreamerLady:** Sorry about all the long updates. Trust me, they'll take more time for update now... sorry! **DemonicGambit:** Sometimes the best stories are when one of them dies...

* * *

**-**

**Breaking The Habit**

The lights were a dull white and he breathed deeply while sitting on the cold examining table. He hated medical labs. He hated the coldness of it. He hated how uninviting it was. He hated how it was a place that was strictly meant for people to be worked on. There were just too many bad memories that involved him sitting in this very same position. If it weren't for the fact that his doctor this time was a big blue furry man, he would have bolted out of the room in a matter of seconds.

"It's alright, Remy. You can relax. We're done for today." Dr. Henry McCoy assured him and Remy couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief.

"So, what's de verdict, doc?" Remy asked as lightly as he could pass off, though it sounded strained and tired.

"I am not quite sure. There have been some rather curious findings but nothing definite. However, I do not believe these pills have any effect on your X-genes at all. Perhaps, you can try for a few days to not take any of them." Hank suggested.

"Ain't gonna happen, Dr. McCoy. Without de pills, I can't control my powers. Y' ain't gonna take dem away from me." Remy snapped unexpectedly.

Not stirred by his outburst at all, Hank replied, "The pills offer you no relief, Remy. I do believe it is your mind that is being manipulated into thinking that the pills work. As far as I can see, they do nothing for you and you have only become addicted to it."

"I'm not addicted!" Remy growled angrily.

"If you weren't, then you wouldn't be so antagonistic about the stoppage of using these drugs." The blue doctor pointed out while becoming increasingly worried about his patient.

"You don't know what's it like to not be able to control such a deadly power! I can't risk it and screw your tests! I know it works... it has to work... because if it doesn't den dere's no other option for me! I can't hurt her, don't y' understand? Wit'out de pills, I risk de chance of hurting her... and hurting everyone dat is around me!" He cried irrationally and got off the table.

"Remy, I understand your frustration but you cannot rely on something that does not offer you aid of any kind. From what I can see, the pills are causing you more harm." Hank stated calmly.

"Dr. McCoy, until y' can help me find a way t'control my powers, I can't go off dose pills. Dat's just de way it is." Remy stated with finality and in a more rational tone.

Heaving a disappointed sigh, Hank simply said, "I'll do what I can."

"Merci." Remy thanked him and left the room. When he reached the end of the hallway, he took out his bottle of pills and swallowed another pill. His life depended on these pills now; there were no other options.

-xoxo-

Ambling around the mansion, she peered into every room. The library was where he was and that was where she wanted to be. She walked in with a smile on her face and took a seat adjacent to his.

"Good book?" She asked since he hadn't noticed her entrance.

"Yeah...hey." Scott greeted and looked up.

"Hey." Rogue greeted in return with a smile.

"Okay...what's going on?" He asked, confused with the way she was acting towards him.

"Nothing...ah just wanted to apologize really." Rogue began.

"Apologize about what?" He queried, still not following where she was going.

"About the other night in the Danger Room. Ah shouldn't have taken it out on ya like that. Ah know ya just care and all and really the last thing ah need is for another friendship t'go down the drain, y'know?" She explained.

"It's alright, Rogue. It was as much of my fault as it was yours." Scott stated.

"Yeah, but ya were only being a caring friend where ah just acted like a total bitch." She pointed out.

"You're not a...umm...bitch." He managed to spit the last word out, though he hated the idea of cursing in front of her. She could see his discomfort with the swearing and it stirred a giggle out of her.

"Scott, ya just never change y'know? Such a straight-laced kind of guy. Gotta let loose one of these days." She urged and it only caused him to smile with delight.

"It's not as easy as that. C'mon, I'm the leade..."

"Yeah yeah. Ah know. You're the leader of the X-Men. Ya have t'be in control all the time. Blah blah blah! Scott, ah know all that bullshit. But that doesn't mean ya have to be so prudent all the time. Ya gotta live life a little, ya know? Do something crazy." She suggested wickedly and gave him a mischievous wink.

Laughing deeply at her proposal, he simply remembered how fun Rogue could be. Too bad, he couldn't get over his fear of not being able to touch her all those years ago. He was pretty sure that he wouldn't mind the idea of not being able to touch her now if it meant that he had the chance of being with her.

"Well, what do you suggest I do?" Scott questioned and raised a brow.

"Hmm... good question, Commander. Let's see... what would be completely wild of ya? How about..." She began in a low whisper while signaling him closer to her. He bent his head down and moved in closer to her.

"Yeah?" He asked, completely curious by now.

"Ya start the Danger Room sessions at... _noon." _She stated in a serious manner and his face deadpanned. Suddenly, she burst into laughter and he finally realizing that she was teasing him. He leaned back into his chair and his cheeks started to blush a soft pink.

"Ya should have seen the look on your face, Scott. It was priceless!" She said in between her giggling.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm sure it was." Scott said and began laughing as well. What else could he do? Her laughter was absolutely contagious.

"Gosh...Scott. That was fun. Anyway, ah'm gonna go find the love of my life now." Rogue said and got up from her seat. Scott's face fell with utter disappointment and he looked down at the ground. "Yeah, that was fun." He mumbled.

"It was. Ah'll see ya later. Maybe we can chill or hang out later, ya know? But my Prince Cajun Swamp Rat awaits." She said while wondering if Remy's examination had gone well.

"Sure... later." Scott said dishearteningly and wished Rogue would just leave already, instead of torturing him with reminders that she was taken.

"Yups...later.... He's not a bad guy, y'know? Ah think ya two could get along if ya two could just try." She said and mistook his dejected look as one out of disapproval.

"I'm sure he isn't. But us getting along just doesn't seem possible." He replied truthfully.

"It'd be nice if ya two did though. It'll make me feel a bit better. And to show ya how much of a great guy he is. Close your eyes." Rogue directed and Scott reluctantly did so, which was rather foolish since she wouldn't have known if his eyes were closed or not due to his sunglasses. Nonetheless, he did what she asked of him.

Suddenly, he felt a pair of the softest lips grace his cheek for a second before it was gone. He opened his eyes, completely stunned by the revelation and not quite believing it one bit.

"Told ya he's great. Anyway, gonna go find him now. Ah'm sorry about the other night again. Ah'll see ya later, Slim." She said, gave him a smile and took off to find her love.

Unable to form any words, he leaned back into his chair. He was still in disbelief from what she had just shown him. It would seem that Rogue was a completely different girl now and he could feel himself falling all over for her again. A dangerous thing to do since her heart obviously belonged to the man who had helped her in every way he, himself, couldn't.

-xoxo-

Standing outside on a balcony, he lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply. He knew she despised his smoking, but right now, he needed it to calm his nerves. Flicking the ashes off the end, he inhaled again and sighed with relaxation.

It had been a long day and he hadn't even seen her since this morning. Then again, it was completely his fault since he had been purposely avoiding her all day. As much as he loved her and needed her, he couldn't stand that look in her eyes anymore. The constant worrying that they held in those emerald gems of hers were sometimes unbearable for him. She barely smiled around him anymore and he knew that perhaps there wasn't much to smile about anymore; and _that_ fact just reminded him that it was his fault. How he wished that things could back to the days where they were just happy and the biggest problem they had was who was going to do the dishes. If life could be simple like that again.

But how could he possibly think that that kind of life would last or that it was he deserved after all his years of doing things that could only be described as evil. He worked for two madmen in his life and he had hurt dozens of people that shouldn't have been brought into this world.

Their screams, their agonizing cries, their constant yelling for help were still too fresh in his mind. He had hurt people that he had arrogantly helped create. All this for his own benefit, all this for his own selfishness and isn't that what he was doing now? Involving Rogue in his affairs and troubles, wasn't that just him being selfish again? If he really loved her, wouldn't he have just let her go free and release her from all this constant worrying over his health and problems?

"Hello, Gambit." The unmistakable deep voice interrupted his thoughts. But it couldn't be him, could it? Remy quickly turned around and grinned widely when he saw who it was.

"Piotr! How's it going, homme?" Remy greeted joyously upon seeing his old friend and teammate.

"Good. I thought I smelled your cigarette smoking. It's not healthy for you." Piotr lectured and it only made Remy smiled wider. "I see y' haven't changed. So, when did y' join the X-Men?"

"Haven't joined yet...what about you?" Piotr questioned.

"Oh...non. I'm not an X-Man. Just an unwanted guest." Remy responded.

"You bringing trouble again, Gambit?" Piotr queried.

"Don't I always? How's dat famille of yours?" Remy changed the subject subtly.

"They're good but not so good when I'm around. That's why I have to come here." Piotr explained, while feeling homesick already.

"T'ings we'll do for de one we love..." Remy commented offhandedly.

"So, what are you doing for the one you love?" The colossal man asked curiously.

"Not enough." Remy shrugged and turned around to lean against the balcony rail again. Inhaling another puff of his cigarette, his mind wandered back to the debate of whether or not he should free Rogue from his troubles.

"Seems like you're distressed..." Piotr began.

"Never." Remy cut him off swiftly.

"You don't sound so sure about that." Piotr commented and gazed at the beautiful view the Institute's grounds provided.

"I am... so heard anyt'ing from John?" Remy changed the subject.

"No... last I heard, he joined the new Brotherhood of Mutants headed by Mystique." Piotr answered.

"I'm not surprised." Remy said.

"Me neither." Piotr agreed.

"Y' gonna join de X-Men?"

"Are you?"

"Don't know yet... I guess it depends."

"Depends on what?" Piotr asked inquisitively.

"If my femme plans t'stay, I supposed." Remy answered honestly.

"A woman? Staying for a woman?" Piotr inquired, completely astounded by the revelation considering he knew how promiscuous Remy was.

"Ain't it weird how t'ings have changed?" Remy questioned instead.

"You said it. So, who is she?" Piotr pressed.

"De untouchable." Remy answered with an ironic grin, while flicking his finished cigarette over the rail.

"Why... are you joking with me?" Piotr asked, completely in disbelief at how much his friend had changed.

"No ot'er woman for me. T'ough,, she ain't so untouchable now." Remy replied and couldn't help but smile at his friend's bewildered look.

"Wow... all this on my first day here. It's a lot to absorb." Piotr stated.

"Absorb what?" A southern drawl asked from behind the two men. They both turned around, and saw Rogue with a huge smile on her face. She walked up to Remy and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek while looping her arm around him.

"Now... I believe it." Piotr said, when he witnessed Rogue's kiss to Remy.

"Believe what exactly?" Rogue asked and looked at Remy with puzzled green eyes, expecting an answer.

"It's not'ing, chere. We just catchin' up, dat's all." Remy explained briskly and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Okay... well, it's good t'see ya, Colossus." Rogue greeted politely.

"It's good to see you too, Rogue." Piotr replied politely as well.

"Well, Big guy, I t'ink dat I'm gonna go take my lady and well... dat's none of your business. But I'll see y' around later and perhaps we'll go grab a drink." Remy said.

"But I don't drink..." Piotr began.

"Den, we'll just have t'get y' t'start." Remy commented with a mischievous grin.

"I don't think so, but I'll see you two later." Piotr replied and gave a gentle smile to the both of them.

"We'll see you around, Piotr. Have fun explorin'." Rogue said before she was led away by her impatient boyfriend. As soon as they were back in the empty hallway of the mansion, Remy pulled her to him and gave her a long lingering kiss. When he pulled away, she asked while trying to catch her breath, "What was that for?"

"Just in case." He answered.

"Just in case what?" She asked, confused by his response.

Instead of answering her, he merely gave her a wink and led her back to their bedroom. The last thing she needed to know was that he wasn't sure if he was willing to jeopardize her life for any longer; and in case if he was to leave, at least he had one last kiss from her.

-xoxo-

"So, how did the examination go?" Rogue asked curiously once they were back in their room.

"Bien." Remy answered simply.

"And...?"

"And what, chere?"

"That's all you're gonna tell me??"

"It went well, what else do y' need t'know?" Remy shrugged her off.

"If it went so well, then why were ya smokin'?" Rogue pointed out.

"I wasn't smokin'..."

"Bullshit! Ah smelled it on ya... heck, ah tasted it. Ya gonna give me a straight answer, Cajun?" Rogue asked sternly with her arms crossed.

"Oh, chere. Y' ain't gotta worried about me." Remy told her.

"It's hard not to." Rogue stated briskly, which sent a pang of guilt to Remy's heart. He hated how he was causing her life to be full of reservations and the he hated how it was so often that their conversations would go from light to dark within seconds. She shouldn't have to be worrying like this, considering she was only twenty-one, and she only had gotten control of her powers a couple years ago. She should be leading her life like a normal person – well, as normal as a life could get for a mutant, which he knew didn't include constantly being concerned about a boyfriend's dark tainted past or uncontrollable powers.

Noticing his sudden silence, she sighed while strolling over to him. With two arms encircling his waist, she rested her head on his chest.

"Ah love ya." She murmured softly. Sighing heavily, he wrapped her arms around and he whispered, "Je t'aime."

-xoxo-

Still with a hand pressed against his cheek, the exact spot where her lips had touched, he smiled stupidly while he thought of how soft her lips were. He was being a complete idiot and he knew it too, but he couldn't stop. She was just so beautiful in every way possible, and how could one simply stop falling in love with such a perfect woman?

Perhaps one could, if the girl was taken, but for some reason that wasn't enough to stop Scott Summers.

He didn't know what he was doing exactly, but he knew that he wanted to see her. Even if she was with _him_, he still wanted to see her for the sake of seeing her.

Walking down the corridor, he approached their room and noticed that the door was slightly ajar. He peered in and instantly he was hit hard by reality, which brought him back down to the ground.

"_Then there was music and wonderful roses  
They tell me in sweet fragrant meadows of dawn and you  
There was love all around  
But I never heard it singing  
No I never heard it at all  
'Til there was you..."_

"Remy, you're such a goof." Rogue said and laughed. Though, that didn't stop her from dancing with her boyfriend as he continued the song.

"_Then there was music and wonderful roses  
They tell me in sweet fragrant meadows of dawn and you  
There was love all around  
But I never heard it singing  
No I never heard it at all..."_

"'_Til there was you..."_ Rogue finished it off for him while still beaming from ear to ear.

Scott's heart sank deeper and deeper as he witnessed the loving interaction between his crush and her boyfriend. What he would give to be the man in her arms right now. It didn't matter how much he would give up though because they could never be, and he finally realized it. She would never look at him with that kind of mirth. She would never be that free with him. She would never love him like that.

He watched as Rogue and Remy leaned in for a kiss, which would have sealed his intent of abandoning the idea of falling in love with Rogue, if it wasn't for what happened next.

Suddenly, he saw Rogue's eyes go wide with fear as she tried to push Remy off her lips.

Immediately, Scott rushed into the room and fired a blast at Remy, which caused him to fly back across the room and land hard against the wall. His head impacted the wall hard and violently. Scott could care less about Remy's state as he ran towards Rogue. She was completely stunned as she remained frozen, unable to move at all. She simply looked at Scott with complete fear and bewilderment, and all he saw was the blood that was dripping onto the floor from her lips.

-------------------------


	9. It only gets worse

Y'all know the dilly yo that I don't own Marvel or these characters because my mother _just_ had to give birth to me twenty years after Stan Lee created the X-Men. How is a girl supposed to have a fair chance at owning the X-Men?? Grr…

**Author's Note:** Yes, it has been awhile, but I'm updating now. Just to let y'all know that I updated **The Wedding** as well. Please show me you still care about my lil' ol' story by reviewing because I'm thinking that maybe I'm just wasting time on this story of mine. If y'all still care, I promise I'll try to update this baby at least once every two weeks. How about that? But, everyone, read, enjoy and review… and a little preview for the next chapter. Sinister deeds arises... dun dun dun.

**Lelann37, Kitsu Lebeau, DreamCatcher89, Smiley Face, loneraven, Boom-Boom13, SickmindedSucker, Star-of-Chaos, enchantedlight, Weapon X 61, skyangle2004, TheRealMai, Rikku Ree, Blacknight369: **_Hi everyone! Well, I'm back with a brand spanking new chapter for y'all! Honestly, let's get this straight, Remy would never push Scott and Rogue together under any circumstances. He just wouldn't do that. Secondly, Scott's not that creepy. At the end of this chapter, he does something awesome for Rogue in my opinion. Lastly, thank you all for reviewing because you all truly just rock my socks! Much love and chocolate kisses to y'all! This chapter is for all you beautiful people. MUAH! _

**TheDreamerLady: **I can assure you that under no circumstances would Remy purposely put Rogue and Scott together. I just won't allow it. ;P **Ivyzoe:** LoL, poor everybody is right. Well, perhaps not poor Tabby or Jubes or Amara. But then again, those characters don't really count in this story. And Remy is not a vampire and he never will be. ;p **SweetRevenge151: **Actually, this chapter and the next one are both the pivotal chapters. Umm.. then again, the chapter after the next is pretty pivotal too. Hmm… just read and you'll get what I mean. ;p **psycho88:** I hope I didn't leave you hanging on the edge of life too much. Here you go! Continue to live, my dear! **Demiducky25:** History as a major? History RULES! I love History classes except for all those damn papers. But I digress. LoL, maybe Scott would go lovey-dovey if Wolvie was nice to him… eww… gross thought! **Aro:** Thanks for reviewing, hon, even if tried to prevent you from doing son. I appreciate it. As for Scott, he's not a stalker or mentally unstable. He's just plain ol' stupid! ;p **Pyro Lady: **Of course I care if you have a stroke. Please don't have one! Here's another chapter. You're all better now. ;) **GreenFairyGirl88: **Piotr's family consists of his mom, dad and his little sister Illyana. They all live in Russia. Hope that answers the question for you. ;) **ishandahalf: **Thanks for always reviewing. I honestly don't know how you do it but it always makes me smile when you do. Muah dearie! **Freak87:** Well, Scott has never shown any interest in Rogue when she was head over heels for him so I doubt she would think that he would all of a sudden show interest in her now. It just wouldn't make sense to her. That is why she thought it was okay to give him a peck on the cheek. Plus, she's still scared that she'll keep messing up friendships after what happened with Kitty. I like when you review. You rule! **Rogue14: **Because you requested it, here it is. ;) **DemonicGambit:** Did I say that someone needs to die? Well… I take that back. Nobody's going to die… actually, nevermind. Forget I ever said anything about dying. Just don't fret. Everything will work out… I think. ;p **unforgiven one:** Trust me, this story is not going to end for a long long time. ;p **Joe:** Thanks for your review. It was so sweet. And Scott and Rogue? Why not? They could be cute together. ;p **Peace215:** Wow, you're still alive! I'm so glad to know that. I really missed reading your reviews since you leave such insightful ones. hugs Seriously, you are my favorite reviewer ;P

On with the story…

**Breaking the Habit**

Red.

That was the only colour he ever saw.

It didn't matter if the sky was the most vibrant blue, or if the sun was the brightest yellow or even the most dazzling jade of a pretty girl's eyes, they were all red to him. The only difference that separated each of these colours were the shading of that red.

Right now, the blood dripping from her lips were the deepest red he had ever seen.

"Rogue? Are you okay? What did he do to you?" Scott asked worriedly while he reached his hands out to her bloody lips. A single drop fell onto his finger before she realized what had just happened. Instantly, she ran to the unconscious Gambit, leaving a trail of blood.

"Remy? Oh gawd… REMY! Are ya okay?? Sugah, speak to me!" Rogue cried frantically as she patted his cheeks softly in an attempt to stir him.

"Rogue! Are _you_ okay?" Scott queried from behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She pulled her shoulder away and turned to him, a fierce glower on her face. "What the hell did ya do to him??" She yelled at him vehemently.

"I… he was hurting you. Your lips, they're bleeding." Scott managed to spit out but was still shaken by her vicious reaction to him. He was only trying to help her. He was only doing the right thing. She had no right to be angry with him. He had saved her from Gambit. Scott slowly became more resentful the more he reasoned with himself.

"What the hell did he do to you anyway?? What are you two keeping from us? How did he do that to you? Why did he do that to you? You owe me answers!" Scott shouted demandingly.

"Alright, what the fuck happened here?" Logan said as he charged into the room. He knelt down beside Rogue and hovered over the still unconscious Remy. Logan looked at Rogue for an explanation, and she stated venomously, "Cyke, here, used his optic blast at full on Remy."

"He was hurting her! Look at her lips, Wolverine." Scott responded angrily.

"Cool it, Slim." Logan ordered as he turned his attention back to Rogue, and noticed that her lips were still bleeding. "Darlin', how did that happened? What did the Cajun do?" He asked calmly, an unusual trait coming from him and one that he was attempting extremely hard to master at the moment.

"He… he was… it doesn't matter! Here." Rogue said and with a finger, touched Logan's cheek. A flash of shock mixed with pain passed through him, but it only lasted for a second. When Rogue pulled her finger back, her lips began to heal rapidly until the wounds closed up completely.

"Ah'm fine now." She said uncaringly and adverted her attention back to Remy. Her hand glazed his cheeks as she said, "Remy. Wake up, Sugah. Please."

Remy's eyes flickered a few times, and he released a moan. He slowly came to consciousness but and asked slowly. "What happened, chere?"

"You were making her bleed. That's what happened!" Scott answered for her.

"Shut up, Scott!" Rogue bellowed furiously at him.

"Did… did…I hurt y' again?" Remy questioned lethargically as he processed Scott's words.

"No… Ah'm okay." She lied and her eyes shifted away from him while she said those words.

"Your blood is all around, Rogue. Don't bother lying." Scott stated antagonistically.

"Ah told ya to SHUT UP!" She yelled at him again. As she did that, Remy looked at the bloodstain right in front of Rogue and knew that Scott was telling the truth. Suddenly, he felt sick to his stomach for what he did to the one person he loved with every fiber of his body. The feeling wouldn't last long, however, since the familiar burning sensation returned and it wasn't only in his hands – it spread to his entire body.

"Rogue, get your hands off me!!" He ordered her.

"Remy…why… AHHH!" She screamed and pulled her hand away from his face. Her palm was completely red and felt like it was on fire, and yet, she ignored the pain and turned her attention back to Remy. He screamed in anguish as every article of clothing on him was turning a bright inevitably explosive pink.

"What the fuck is going on?" Logan cried, unsheathed his claws and cut off all of Remy's clothing. Rogue immediately joined in, and started stripping the clothing off Remy. As they threw the pieces of clothing up into the air, explosions after explosions occurred sequentially, sounding almost like some sort of modern day symphony.

Remy was still screaming in pain, and Scott acting decisively blasted at Remy again, which rendered him unconscious. The few tatter pieces of clothing still on Remy lost the glow. Without a second thought, Logan lifted Remy, threw him over his shoulder and headed towards the Medical Lab where questions had a better chance of getting answered. Rogue followed close behind and within seconds, the only one left in the room was Scott.

And all he saw was red.

-xoxo-

"Dr. McCoy, is he going to be okay?" Rogue asked worriedly while she intently watched Remy sleep with different tubes and lines coming out of him.

"I can't give you a definite answer until we know what is going on with his powers. You said he charged your lips and your hand, and this wasn't the first time?" Hank inquired.

"Yeah." She answered simply.

"Why didn't you inform us of this before, Rogue?" Professor Xavier queried.

"Ah… it just happened once before. Ah didn't think it was gonna happen again and he had those pills." Rogue replied, slightly ashamed for keeping that detail out which turned out to be a rather important detail.

"Those pills aren't working. It only caused him to be dependent on them. I told him that he had to quit using them and we have to find another solution to his problem." Hank commented.

"What? He didn't tell me. But…they do work." Rogue stated, confused at the revelation.

"No, Rogue. They have absolutely no effect on his X-genes. However, they do seem to contain some sort of addictive chemical that has caused Gambit to become wholly dependent on them. The first thing we have to do is get him off the pills." Hank instructed firmly.

"But… all those times when his powers went berserk, he'd take a pill and then he'll be fine for a while. They must have worked. They _have_ to work." She insisted desperately now that she realized there might not be a simple solution to Remy's problem.

"I sincerely apologize, Rogue, but those pills are causing him more harm than good." Hank said sympathetically.

"Rogue, you have to understand we aren't even sure where he obtained these pills. They're most likely not the same medication he was on when under the service of Dr. Essex." Professor Xavier began but was cut off.

"Non. Dey are. I know dey are." Remy said defiantly, though with large gasps of air.

"Remy, you're okay. Thank gawd you're okay." Rogue said with relief and leaned in to give him a slow soft kiss. When she pulled back, he gave her a small smile and said in a whisper, "Are y' okay?"

"Yeah, ah'm fine. Ah'm fine now that you're back wit' me." She replied softly.

"I'm sorry, chere. I'm so sorry." He murmured and struggled to lift a hand to her cheek. He didn't struggle for long since Rogue took his hand and placed it against her cheek.

"See… you're not hurtin' me, so there ain't anything for ya to be sorry for." She assured him and kissed his thumb lightly.

He merely nodded in agreement despite the fact that he knew she was lying. The image of the bloodstain was still vivid in his mind and he turned his head away from her.

"Remy, I'm glad you're with us once again." Professor Xavier welcomed.

"I need de pills." Remy responded steadfastly.

"Actually, I think it's time we know the truth." Professor Xavier suggested instead.

-xoxo-

"Can you believe it?" Jubilee asked excitedly.

"No way! Are you sure?" Amara questioned skeptically.

"Trust me! I know what we both saw and that was a half-naked Gambit on Wolverine's shoulder with Rogue trailing behind." Tabitha reassured with a smug smirk on her face since she and Jubilee were the first to witness such an event. Well, the first outsiders that was.

"I don't know… I'm still doubtful." Amara said slowly.

"Fine. Don't believe us. You'll know soon enough that we're right." Tabitha stated nonchalantly.

"Yeah…in the meantime, did you see his butt, Tabby? He is so hot even when passed out!" Jubilee gushed.

"Totally. He's got one fine ass. Too bad his boxers weren't torn off." Tabitha commented and the two girls giggled at the thought. Amara rolled her eyes and mentioned, "Aren't you two forgetting about the fact that you both have boyfriends?"

"Geez, lighten up, Amara. It's not like Bobby doesn't check out Jean's ass during training sessions." Jubilee shrugged.

"Yeah, and Pietro is always checking out girls. It's only fair that I get to check out guys." Tabitha reasoned.

"It's not a crime, Amara. We're only looking. And we see how you're always checking out Scott during training sessions. Do you think Roberto would mind?" Jubilee pointed out.

A pink blush appeared on Amara's cheeks as she huffed, "Fine. Whatever. But what do you guys think is really happening with Gambit? Sounds like it's serious."

"Gambit? What are you talking about?" A deep voice inquired from the doorway. They turned their heads and found themselves staring at a colossal man.

"Oh… Piotr, right?" Amara began.

"Yes. I'm sorry, I do not know your names yet." Piotr replied apologetically.

"It's fine. There's so many of us and you're new, it's completely understandable. But I'm Amara and the blonde one is Tabitha and the Asian one is Jubilee." She introduced them. The other two girls welcomed the new recruit with a bright beaming smile.

"Nice to meet you, Amara, Tabitha and Jubilee. Umm…if you don't mind, what were you saying about Gambit?" Piotr queried politely.

"Ohh… right. Gambit. Well, actually, I'm not sure if this is true but…"

"Hush, Amara. You know we're right. Stop being so proper. Anyway, Pete, we saw Gambit being dragged down to the medical lab. It was pretty bad." Tabitha said openly and without any hesitation.

"Medical lab? Where is that?" He asked while becoming worried over his former teammate.

"Down the stairs, turn right, then turn left towards the elevator and pressed M." Tabitha instructed.

"Thank you." Piotr said and headed on his way.

"Man… he was hot too! I love this place!" Tabitha stated immediately.

"Mmmhmm." Jubilee murmured contentedly.

-xoxo-

"Okay, she said turn right or was it turn left?" Piotr asked himself as he tried to recall the exact directions. He had managed to get down the stairs but immediately forgot which direction he was supposed to turn. He decided to take a chance and turned left.

A few minutes later, he found himself in the kitchen and definitely not where he had intended to go. He spotted a tiny girl with her brown hair pulled back in a ponytail, and dressed in a dark navy sweater and a pair of black sweatpants. She was immersed with writing in what appeared to be a journal.

"Hi." He greeted warmly.

She lifted her head up, looked at him blankly and instinctively mumbled, "Hi." Then, she cast her eyes back to the open pages of her journal and continued writing. Piotr, however, assumed that it was alright to join her at the table and sat directly across from her. Again, she lifted her eyes to meet his but this time with annoyance.

"Is there something I can help you with?" She queried rather impatiently.

"My name is Piotr. You are Katya?" He introduced himself with a smile on his face.

"The name's Kitty and I know who you are." She snapped at him involuntarily. As soon as the words tumbled out her mouth, she regretted it. Yet, she wasn't about to apologize for it either. Over the past year, she had built up such an antagonistic attitude that she had become inept to apologizing for her often hostile attitude. She had reasoned that with all the bad that were going on in her life, she didn't need to apologize to anyone about anything.

Piotr didn't cringe a bit from her harsh manner. Instead, he merely observed her as he tried to recall where he had remembered her from. The dark hair pulled back into a ponytail and those sad hazel eyes… and then he remembered. She was the girl from the day Magneto exposed the mutant race to the world. But, he recalled that she was a much happier girl back then. Even when that day was of extreme disasters, he still remembered that glimpse of hope in her eyes. However, looking at her now, he could see that all hope had vanished from her.

"Well, are you going to answer me or what?" She asked, still resentful of his intrusion on her privacy.

"I'm sorry for imposing on you like this, but where is the Medical Lab?" He questioned slowly.

"Go down the hall until you hit the elevator on your left and hit the M button." She instructed quickly.

"Thank you." He said and stood up to proceed on his way.

"Why do you need to go down there anyway?" Kitty asked boldly, her curiosity winning over her desire to remain indifferent.

"Gambit is in trouble. Perhaps you would like to come to. You are friends with Rogue?" He suggested.

"She's no friend of mine." She stated bitterly, slammed her journal shut and stood up.

"But you will come?" He queried.

"No. I'm going to go find a quiet place to be alone. I don't want _anyone else_ intruding on me." She responded curtly.

"Alright. It was nice meeting you, Katya." Piotr said after Kitty who was already heading out the back door. She turned around for a brief moment, and he expected her to reprimand him for calling her 'Katya' again. Instead, her face became soft for a split second as she said, "Tell Gambit I hope he gets better soon."

Piotr nodded in agreement, and Kitty was out the door.

-xoxo-

The abhorrent white light bore down on the desolate hallway. The air was chilly at best and the bleak silver walls reminded her of everything she hated about the Institute. Never once had she thought the Institute provided any warmth to her. The most it ever did was it gave her shelter but that was just barely one step up from living on the streets or at the Brotherhood House. The only one who ever showed her what it was like to be a part of something greater than anything she ever thought possible was losing all stability in his life and she could not stop any of it. Even worse, she was of absolute no use to him at the moment and that was why she sat on an old wooden chair right outside his door.

How things had gotten this bad, she had no idea. But, she was mentally strained and emotionally tired and she just wanted it to end. She wanted him to be better. She wanted them to be back in their tiny apartment in the heart of the Big Apple. She wanted to go back to her job. She wanted to spend her Sunday afternoons in his arms without a care in the world. She wanted to be in a normal relationship with him again. Most importantly, she wanted all the responsibilities of being a mutant over and done with.

However, with a name like 'Rogue', nothing should be expected to be easy.

"How is he?" A low warm voice asked.

She looked up into the gentle eyes of a giant. "He's… Ah don't know." She admitted honestly.

"What happened?" Piotr asked calmly.

"He just…Ah'm not even sure what happened. Ah don't know what's going on. Ah don't know if he'll get better. Ah'm sorry ah just don't know anything for sure anymore." Rogue spilled emotionally as the situation finally became real to her. Piotr placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You'll know soon enough." He said softly.

No more words were exchanged after that, and the two merely waited in silence.

On the other side of the door, a frustrated Remy was immobile in his bed. Beside him sat the man responsible for his stationary position.

"Y' can't do dis t'me." Remy barked at the man.

"If you will only follow the procedure, Gambit, I would not have to resort to such means." A patient Professor Xavier responded.

"I already said y' can't go into my head, m'sier. Now, let me go!" Remy demanded as he attempted to turn his body but to no avail.

"Do you care to possess the skill of controlling your mutant abilities once again, Gambit?" Professor Xavier queried calmly.

"I do have dem under control. Don' worry about me. I know where t'get more of dose pills. I'm very much _in_ control." Remy scowled through clenched teeth.

"You are not my first concern at the moment, Gambit. Rogue is." Professor Xavier stated directly.

"Ohh…" Remy mumbled and stopped struggling within the mental grasp Xavier had over him.

"Now, will you listen to reason?" Professor Xavier queried, still ever so composed. Remy looked at the older man, but didn't reply and that was a good enough 'yes' for Xavier.

"Good. Like I have said before, those pills you are taking do not help control your powers at all. You have merely become addicted to them. Apologetically, Hank and I have been unable to find a solution to your dilemma. However, I do strongly believe the answer lies within your mind and that is why this probe is necessary. You must allow me to enter your mind and sift through the memories of when you were under the service of this Dr. Essex. Hopefully, I will be able to decipher the method which he used to aid you in maintaining the control of your powers the first time around." Professor Xavier explained.

With only the thought of Rogue's well-being in mind, Remy stared up at the ceiling and muttered, "Get on wit' it."

At once, Professor Xavier linked their minds and entered Remy's head. He sifted through the recent years until he reached a sixteen year-old Remy in a dark alley where the only light provided was from his own involuntary charging of a can. Remy threw the can up and it exploded at once. Xavier watched him as he cursed violently before creeping up the fire escape stairwell of an old brick building. He followed the young Remy up the stairs and observed through the open window of which Remy had entered. He saw Remy take several strands of hair off the sleeping occupants of the apartment and then, watched him leave the premise immediately.

Xavier continued to observe Remy's memory and noted the several trash cans, telephone poles and bus stop signs that Remy would charge along the way back to what Xavier could only assume as the laboratory of Dr. Essex. Xavier also noted that each item that Remy had charged were completely out of his control.

When Remy turned onto an empty street situated right next to the waterfront, Xavier saw that he had removed the covering of a sewer. Following him down there, Xavier realized that the covering did not actually lead to the city sewer. Instead, it led to an underground stairwell that went into a tunnel. Xavier followed Remy down the long tunnel which led into another stairwell that went up into a dark building. Remy entered the building quickly and Xavier was right behind him.

"Je suis desole. Je suis desole." Remy mumbled repeatedly as his pace slowed down. Xavier could sense the remorse and the desperation that was building up in Remy, but he wouldn't know what was behind those emotions until a few moments later.

His hand trembled slightly as he reached for the doorknob and his trepidation increased dramatically. With one deep breath, Remy opened the door and he cringed with pain as did Xavier.

Suddenly, Xavier was violently thrown out of the memory as walls after walls crashed down around Remy's mind. The link was broken and Xavier flashed his eyes opened. Remy screamed in anguish as the recollections he had spent so hard burying, resurfaced in his mind. Professor Xavier immediately, subdued Remy by placing false soothing emotions in him. He calmed down, though beads of sweat still perspired at his temples and forehead.

Remy turned his head slowly to face the Professor. Disappointment mixed with regret was in his intense red eyes as he said, "I'm sorry, I can't let y' see anymore."

"I understand." Professor Xavier replied calmly.

"Please don't tell Rogue." Remy requested simply.

Charles Xavier merely nodded.

-xoxo-

Freshly showered and wearing his favorite shirt, she walked down the cold steel corridor. When his room was in sight, there was already a visitor standing at his doorway.

"What the hell are ya doin' down here?" She cried, her anger returning.

"I… I've come to…"

"What? Ya came t' blast him again, Scott?" She said bitterly.

"No. I came to apologize for it." Scott replied softly.

"Bullshit. What's your real motive?" Rogue queried, crossed her arms and passed a menacingly look at the X-leader.

"What did you expect me to do, Rogue? He was hurting you! My first instinct is and always will be to protect the one in harm's way." He snapped at her, suddenly becoming livid at her desire to pass blame on him.

"Well… ya should have… ya should…" Rogue stammered.

"Should have what? Should have waited until you were dead and then do something? Should have waited until your mouth was blown off before I do something? Rogue, I protect the people I care about and under no circumstances would I stand around and watch someone I care about get hurt." He stated firmly.

"Oh gawd…ah don't know what's wrong wit' me," Rogue began, her tone much softer. "Ah'm sorry, Scott. Ah'm sorry for snapping at ya and ah know ya just care about me as a friend. It's just that ah've been under so much stressed these past few days and Remy keeps slipping in and out of consciousness. It's just been tiring, but ah shouldn't have accused ya like that. Ah know ya were just tryin' t'help." Rogue apologized as all sense and reason came back to her.

For the past few days, she had been sitting beside Remy, waiting for him to wake. The times that he did, it would last fifteen minutes before he started involuntarily charging things, and Hank would then have to inject a sedative in him. It seemed that the only time Remy could control his power was when he was cataleptic. For Rogue, it was becoming harder every day to simply watch Remy in his comatose state especially when she knew that was the only way to prevent his powers from going out of control.

"Hey, it's fine. I understand. For what it's worth, I am truly sorry for what happened." Scott replied calmly.

"Yeah, me too. C'mon, let's go in. Maybe he's awake." Rogue stated and opened the door. Remy, however, was in a deep slumber and a sigh of disappointment left Rogue's dry pink lips.

"Oh well. Maybe another time." Rogue shrugged and took a seat next to Remy. Scott remained leaning against the doorway, observing the patient intently.

And then he noticed it.

The IV attached to Remy's wrist started to glow a light red.

"Rogue! Pull the IV out of him!" Scott yelled at her.

She looked at him with confusion and then, looked down at Remy's IV line and the whole thing turned a bright explosive pink. She immediately yanked the IV out of his wrist and Scott pulled the already pink blanket off of Remy. However, Remy's hospitable clothes were already on the verge of explosion.

"REMY! OH MY GAWD! REMY!" Rogue screamed as she attempted to pull the clothes off of him. Scott, however, merely pushed Remy off the bed and onto the floor before he grabbed Rogue and shield her from the explosion.

As soon as the explosion went off, Rogue ran out of Scott's arms immediately and ran towards the burned Remy. He had burns all over his body and still was rendered unconscious. Yet, the part of the floor he was lying naked on was beginning to turn a bright pink and she dragged him away from the area. Scott helped her and despite the fact that Remy's was involuntarily charging their hands somehow, they managed to pull him out into the steel hallway where Professsor Xavier, Hank and Logan were already there. With a healing factor and the best chance of survival, Logan lifted Remy and turned to Xavier for instructions.

"He has to be quarantined."

-------------------------------------


End file.
